


The Misfit Queen

by VerdiWithin



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Language and Behavior, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Eventual Smut, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades meets a goddess who needs help only he can give, but she's way too young for him. What can he do to assist her?{This work is brand new and not related to Talisman}
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 130
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A character in this work is at an age that is below what we would consider an age of consent. Even though it's period-appropriate, please don't worry. I won't go there.
> 
> This story is highly canon-divergent from Lore Olympus. Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon are brothers. Hades and Poseidon were swallowed by Kronos and rescued by Zeus. Hera, Demeter, and Hestia are unrelated to them and pseudo-sisters. Beyond that, all bets are off. I’m changing timelines, characterizations, and events.
> 
> In particular:  
> * Hades and Hera did NOT have an affair. They are friendly but don’t spend any time alone together due to Zeus’s jealousy.  
> * Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Athena ARE Zeus’s illegitimate children.  
> * Ares, Hephaestus, and Hebe are his children with Hera.  
> * Eros is NOT Ares’s son.

Hades strode down the corridor of his brother’s palace in the wake of his sister-in-law. He was quite fed up with the high-handed way his family were treating him. “Why was I summoned on such short notice, Hera? I have better things to do today.”

“There’s someone I want you to meet,” replied the Queen of the Gods. Her jaw was tense and her eyes sharp.

“Is this a  _ setup? _ After all this time?”

“It is. I have a young goddess who needs to get married at once.”

“She needs, or  _ you _ need?”

Hera turned to glare at him, all the answer he needed. Hades clicked his jaw in annoyance. “Who is she?”

“Certainly a lineage honorable enough for you. Demeter’s daughter.”

“I had no idea Demeter even has a daughter!”

“No, she’s very young.”

He stopped cold, refusing to follow Hera any farther. After a few steps, she noticed and stopped as well, turning to face him with folded arms.

“How young?” he demanded.

Hera sighed. “Sixteen. Old enough for marriage.”

He took a step backwards. “Are you  _ insane? _ Sixteen is still a child! I won’t have anything to do with this, and I’m shocked Demeter would allow it!”

The golden queen grimaced. “She will be married  _ today _ . If you don’t want her, Apollo has made it clear he’s happy to take her.”

Hades vented a low growl. Hera knew very well how to make him jump through her hoops. “I’ll meet her, but I’m not making any promises.”  _ Perhaps I can find another way to help the poor girl. _

Hera showed him to a hallway he’d never visited before. Outside one door stood a pair of burly satyrs with watchful eyes. “She’s in here. You can take all the time you like, but I meant what I said. It’s happening today.”

Hades nodded, willing to play along with her edict for now, since he could see from her mood that argument would not budge her. He followed the Goddess of Marriage through the door. The room beyond was just large enough for a pair of couches placed at right angles. On one couch knelt a petite pink goddess, her head and shoulders out the window, caught in the act of lifting her leg over the sill.

“None of that, my girl,” Hera said. “There are guards outside, too. You might as well resign yourself to your fate and keep your dignity.”

The girl scrambled back from the window, seated herself on the sofa, and folded her hands as if she would never dream of disobeying. “Yes, Queen Hera.” Her voice was low and husky, surely much too seductive for a teenager. 

“I have one last candidate for you to meet.” Hera spoke for the young goddess’s benefit while gesturing to Hades. “Good luck. I’ll be in the drawing room, awaiting your decision.”

The Queen of the Gods swept out, shutting the door firmly behind her. Left alone with the petite goddess, Hades couldn’t help staring at the girl, whose eyes were still on her own folded hands. She was dressed in a plain linen peplos belted with a cord. Her pink hair was tangled in wild curls and fell nearly to her waist. Her feet were bare, and very small. In the brief glance he permitted himself, he could see that her breasts and hips were well-rounded. He looked away before he could dwell on the thoughts stirred by her shape.

_ She is not what I expected. _ He waited to see if the goddess would address him, realizing he’d neglected to ask Hera for her name.

“So,” the girl said, after a few long moments. “I can’t figure out which one you could be.”

“Which one of what?”

“Of the eligible gods. Honestly I thought I’d already met them all. That’s why I decided to escape out the window.” She raised her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were large and clear, lending her delicate features a candid allure. 

He didn’t want to give his name, being accustomed to disdain from beautiful goddesses, particularly the younger ones. “I’m Hades,” he said, discomfort adding gruffness to his voice.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened and she drew a sharp breath. He braced himself for a stinging rebuke, the kind only teenagers can deliver with such vicious precision. “Is it true you have a three-headed dog?”

“Um, yes.” That was it? _ Where’s the barb?  _

“I really like dogs. Why don’t you sit down?” She gestured with a slender hand to the other couch.

He sat obediently, stunned by her gracious manner. “I’m very sorry, but I don’t know your name.”

She hesitated a bare moment. “I’m called Persephone.” Her eyes were alert for his response.

“That’s a lovely name.”

“Oh, do you think so? Most people make a face.”

He chuckled. “Did you expect  _ me _ to be frightened off by the name  _ Bringer of Death?” _

She smiled back. “No, I guess you wouldn’t be. I just recently earned that name. I rather like it.”

“What were you called originally?”

“Kore.” She rolled her eyes, and he grinned.

“Good old Demeter, always so literal. If she had a dog, she’d name it  _ Dog.” _

Persephone’s lip quirked and her eyes danced. “She absolutely would!”

“So, does your mother approve of…all this?” He made a circular gesture, meaning the whole situation.

“Me getting married? She’s not thrilled, but I think she accepts it.”

“I find myself quite surprised. In my experience she’s implacable.”

Persephone looked down and away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. “Queen Hera made the situation very clear to us. My choice today is to get married—or, I guess, get turned into some animal. I was thinking of requesting a rhinoceros. What do you think?”

He laughed with delight. Was it possible for a goddess to be this clever and charming, and willing to spend it on  _ him, _ even for a few minutes? “Why a rhinoceros?”

“I think it’d be nice to be that strong and have no one willing to challenge me. That would be a refreshing change.” 

He had no trouble deciphering why she would be feeling vulnerable. “This must be frightening for you.”

She nodded. “For the moment it’s surreal, and I keep thinking I’m going to wake up from a dream. I suppose you want to know what I did to wind up in this mess?”

“Only if you want to tell me.”

She blinked a few times. “Well, that’s a first. All the others demanded to know if I’m pregnant. I’m not, by the way.”

He could feel his cheeks burning. It hadn’t occurred to him, but given Hera’s hostility and his brother’s tendencies, he knew it should have. “Would it be rude of me to ask who your other suitors are?”

“Oh, let’s see.” She held up her hand and counted them on her fingers. “There was Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, and then Apollo.”

“That was enough to send you fleeing through the window?”

The young goddess giggled. “Oh, more than enough. Most of them were just  _ too much _ . They looked me over like they already owned me and didn’t even care enough to know my preferred name.”

Hades could easily imagine how bluntly lascivious his nephews would be when presented with such a potential bride. He could also imagine what they would do if lucky enough to win her.

“But not all of them?” he asked, picking up on a detail of her phrasing.

“Hephaestus was pleasant to me. We had a nice chat.”

“But?”

She smiled, acknowledging his tenacity. “If the others were too much—he was not enough.”

“I don’t think it’s an insult to you. From what I understand, his inclinations don’t include women.”

“Oh, that explains it.” She shuffled her bare feet on the carpet. “I should tell you what I did.”

“If you like.”

She took a deep breath and held eye contact with him. “I killed a bunch of mortals. They were desecrating a sacred grove and killing nymphs. I was very angry.” She bit her lip. “My mother tells me that I often act before I think.”

“I remember this, there was a big influx a couple of weeks ago. That was you?”

“That was me.”

“Hence the name change?”

She nodded. “Unfortunately it was an unauthorized act of wrath.”

“And Zeus disapproves of anyone but him getting to lose their temper.”

“Yes.” She swallowed nervously. “My mother tried to hide me but it didn’t work for long.”

“Huh. That doesn’t explain why Hera is so upset, though.”

“Oh, um…Zeus…” Persephone blushed and looked distressed. 

He didn’t need more clues. “Never mind, I understand.”

“Nothing happened! Hera showed up just in time. I…I’m grateful she arrived when she did, but now she’s so angry! She used to be very kind to me when she visited my mother.” The pink goddess was on the verge of tears.

Hades had to pause for a moment to breathe slowly and get his own temper under control.  _ This poor girl! _ All she did was exercise her rights and responsibilities as a goddess, and for that she was vilified, nearly raped, and now forced into marriage.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you,” he said. “It isn’t right or fair.”

His words seemed to surprise her. “My mother taught me that fairness is a fantasy for children and I shouldn’t expect to receive any.”

“I’m sure she did. Demeter always seemed a pessimist to me.”

“But you’re not?”

It was his turn to be surprised. “You know…I think before today I would’ve said I was pessimistic, too.”

Persephone’s lips parted and a slow smile took over her expression. “Today does seem to have taken a turn for the better.”

He smiled back, unable to resist.  _ She can’t mean because of me? _ “Yes, it does. I…I’m delighted to have met you.” He wanted to say more, but he didn’t dare.  _ I don’t want her to remember me like her other suitors. _

Persephone watched him for a while with wide eyes, her smile slowly dissipating. Hades tried not to quail under her scrutiny. 

“So…” she said. And waited. 

He gazed back at her and said nothing. 

She sighed. “I guess it’s rhino time. Unless…”

Her eyes were so big and imploring, he had to catch his breath.  _ She couldn’t possibly mean she would accept me? _ He gaped at her for a moment, but her silent appeal did not abate. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

That did it. He couldn’t let her cry.

Hades stood and Persephone rose with him. The top of her head only came up to his chest, and he marveled that a goddess with such a spectacular figure could be so small. He waited for her to meet his eyes again, then dropped smoothly to one knee.

“Persephone, if you will assent, I swear you will have my protection for as long as the stars shine upon the Earth. Furthermore, I promise to make no demands on you except to request that you always act as befits a queen.” He watched as her lips parted and her eyes shone, now with excitement. “Will you marry me?”

She took a deep breath and seemed for a moment to sway on her feet. “I will marry you, Hades. Thank you.”

He raised his hand and she placed hers in it. He kissed her fingers, brief and dry. 

“We should tell Hera.” Hades climbed to his feet and tucked Persephone’s hand in the crook of his elbow. He contemplated it for a moment, so small and pink on the black sleeve of his chiton. She stood waiting for a cue, holding his arm gently. “You’re sure about this?” he asked, his confidence wavering.

She smiled with all the certainty he had lost. “Yes. This is what I want.”

He nodded and started for the door. On their second step together, he noticed that she walked with a limp. He stopped. “Are you all right?” 

“Oh! Yes, I’m fine. I was injured as a small child and it never healed properly.” She blushed, more deeply than before. “I’m sorry, I should have told you that you’re getting a defective goddess. I didn’t mean to deceive you, it’s just that I hardly ever think about it. I’ll understand if you change your mind.”

_ Why would I do that?  _ “Does it hurt?”

“No. Or...only when I overtax it.”

“Good. I’m the last man to think an injury diminishes a person in any way. Please tell me if it hurts, all right?”

“All right,” she replied. He could barely hear her voice. She squeezed his arm and looked down. 

He opened the door and addressed the guards. “We’re going to see Queen Hera. You’re welcome to come along to ensure we arrive without incident.”

He began moving without waiting for their acknowledgment, keeping his pace stately for Persephone’s sake. Between her small stature and her limp, he wasn’t sure how fast she could comfortably walk.

“It suddenly feels very real,” she whispered. “I was cooped up in that room all day.”

“Do you want to escape out a window after all?” he whispered back. “You can hide out in the Underworld, if you like.”

She gave a little snort of laughter. “Thank you. I think that wouldn’t be wise in the long run.”

“No, you’re quite right.” He felt relief settle on him. He was glad she didn’t want to back out.

They arrived at Hera’s drawing room and the guards threw open the doors. Stepping inside together, the pair faced a crowd of people watching them with avid fascination. Hades placed his hand over Persephone’s and pressed her cold fingers to offer what comfort he could.

“Persephone has graciously consented to marry me,” he announced, pride ringing in his tone.

All around the room, immortal beings burst out with gasps and exclamations. Hera sat in the center of the maelstrom and did not react. It was only his long experience with his sister-in-law’s moods that told Hades of her sense of relief. Over at one side of the room, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares stood in a group, scowling and griping to one another, making short, savage gestures. 

“Well, well, brother,” Zeus said, striding forward with arms outstretched. “I suppose congratulations are in order.” 

“Thank you.” Hades resolved not to yield a single flinch to his younger brother. “I am well aware that I am receiving an extraordinary honor.”

“Just so long as you understand your responsibility to keep your prize under control. She’s a wild one.”

Hades detected a slight trembling in Persephone’s hand, though as far as he could tell from a quick glance, she hadn’t otherwise reacted to his brother’s pronouncement. “My wife will always have my unconditional support,” he replied.

Zeus laughed as if Hades said something uproariously funny. He waved vaguely and wandered off to the drinks cabinet. A tall goddess came forward to replace him, her eyes full of distress.

“Hades. I can’t say I’m very pleased about this development but I’ll admit my daughter made the best of her limited choices.”

“Thank you, Demeter. I promise you she will be safe.”

The green goddess’s mouth twisted momentarily. “May I speak with her privately, please?”

“Of course.” Hades lifted Persephone’s hand and bowed over it. She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers, making his breath hitch in his chest.

He moved a few paces away, to give mother and daughter some privacy. He saw Hera approaching and braced himself. 

“Thank you,” his sister-in-law said, with evident sincerity. “I didn’t want her to go to one of those slobbery delinquents.” 

Hades was stunned. She wasn’t going to rub it in that he’d agreed to marry a teenager, when he had spoken so adamantly against it? And she was publicly insulting the sons she adored? “Then why are you doing this to her?” he said, his voice dropping to a low growl. “None of this is her fault!”

“I have my reasons,” Hera replied tersely. “The wedding will be in the garden, in an hour.”

The time passed in a whirlwind for Hades. He was whisked off to a private room with Poseidon to have his chiton brushed and his hair combed. Then he was handed a large cup of brandy and more or less forced to drink it. It seemed only a moment later that he was standing outdoors under a trellis of roses, trying to remember how to breathe, watching Persephone approach on her mother’s arm. 

She had changed into a peplos of shimmering white silk. Her hair was neatly bound up in braids at the back of her head, adorned with blue flowers and a filmy, trailing veil. Someone had found a pair of sandals for her, though they seemed a trifle big for her dainty feet.

Demeter’s expression was rigid with tension as she approached and offered him Persephone’s hand. Hades took it gently and nodded to his old colleague. She nodded back and retreated a few steps to stand with the other witnesses, managing to keep a grip on her ragged control.

Hades looked into Persephone’s eyes, ready to offer her one last chance to change her mind. She need only give the slightest sign—but she smiled at him with sweet serenity. He grinned back. He couldn’t help himself.

The pair turned to look at Hera, standing with one palm resting flat on the other, formal and poised. “Dear friends!” she called. “I know you are all ecstatic to be attending this joyous occasion today. I ask you all to join me in conferring blessings upon the happy couple before us. Hades, God of the Dead, King of the Underworld, will you share your hearth and home, your wealth, realm, and domain, your loyalty and the loyalty of all your vassals with your wife? Will you pledge her your undying love, your fidelity, and your protection?”

“I will,” he replied, firm and deep.

Hera nodded in satisfaction. “Persephone, Goddess of Spring,” she began.  _ Spring! _ Hades hadn’t even thought to ask about her domain.  _ Goddess of Spring, how splendid. _ “Will you share your hearth and home, your wealth and domain, your loyalty and the loyalty of all your vassals with your husband? Will you pledge him your undying love, your fidelity, and your protection?”

“I will,” Persephone said. Her voice was low but carrying.

“I ask that you accept these rings as a gift from the Goddess of Marriage, along with my blessing,” Hera continued. She opened her hand to reveal a pair of simple gold bands: one large, one small. 

Hades took the small ring from Hera’s palm and slid it carefully onto Persephone’s finger. She took the larger one and did the same for him. Hera looked significantly at Hades, raising one eyebrow. He understood her challenge.

Releasing Persephone’s hands, he stretched his arms up above his head and let his power flow. A bright, swirling vortex coalesced between his palms. His fingers moved and flexed as he worked. In only a few moments, the heavy weight of a new crown rested in his hands. He glanced at Persephone, catching her look of startled awe. He lowered the crown into place, resting it at the top of her head, in front of her mass of braids. 

The curved ornament was brilliant with diamonds arranged in the shapes of leaves and flowers: ivy and pomegranates, roses and asphodel. It suited her. All around, the watching crowd made soft sounds of amazement. This was not part of a normal wedding—no one had ever seen anything like it.

Persephone reached up with one hand and touched her new crown, adjusting it slightly. Her face blossomed with a mischievous smile, and Hades felt a cool tingling sensation as she used her own power. In a few moments, her hands cupped around a wreath of pink orchids. She let him see it and waited for his approving nod. He ducked his head to allow her to set the flower crown on his brow. The two of them smiled at one another, each delighted by the other’s impromptu addition. 

Hera’s face broke into a beatific smile. “Hades, you may kiss your bride.”

Hades felt like melting into the ground. He’d forgotten about this part. He considered protesting that it wasn’t necessary—but Persephone was looking up at him, her face suffused with eager expectation. He couldn’t embarrass her. He bent slowly, reaching out to cup her cheek. She rose on her tiptoes to meet him. 

He tried for a quick, formal peck, but her lips were warm and soft, and her hands came to rest lightly on his chest. She made a tiny sound and pressed against him, her fingers gripping his chiton. There was no resisting her. He tilted his head to allow his nose to slide along hers and their kiss deepened. It was incredibly tempting to embrace her, hold her tight to his body and let down his barriers, but he knew better than to expect so much. He pulled back and smiled to Persephone in thanks for the generosity she’d shown him. It must have been his imagination that her eyes were shining and her lips were parted breathlessly.

Hera raised her hands. “It is done! Let us all rejoice!” she cried. 

Persephone clung tight to her husband’s arm as the entire watching group converged on them. Beings who had never before had a kind word for the King of the Underworld shook his hand now, clapped him on the back, congratulated him on his luck. Nearly everyone wanted to kiss Persephone’s cheek. 

The new couple were led into the palace, where a banquet had been assembled in their honor, but it was some time before the press of the crowd allowed them to take their seats. As they approached the small table set aside for them, Persephone stumbled slightly, her weak leg betraying her. Hades’s free hand whipped around to catch her before she could fall. 

“Thank you!” she said. “It’s been an exhausting week. I’m normally much stronger than this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit before seating himself. “We don’t have to get up again for a long time. Maybe there will be food.”

She laughed. “Oh, there will be. Hera told me this morning what the kitchen was preparing, though I forget. I was in shock, I suppose.”

He could hardly blame her. He was reeling, himself. Shortly, servants brought wine, and then platters of food as well. The new couple were both famished and ate heartily while tentatively comparing notes on their favorites. 

Soon after the main course was cleared away, revelers began to dance in the large clear space before the bridal couple’s table. The rowdy, half-drunken gods clasped hands and moved together in stomping circles, whooping and cheering while they danced. 

Persephone sipped her wine before leaning closer to speak. “I’m so sorry, I don’t think I can dance today. I’m a little worn out.”

Hades had assumed dancing wasn’t a possibility and was faintly surprised by her apology. “I’m content to sit and watch,” he replied. 

He kept his eyes on the celebration so as not to pressure her with his attention, but he was very aware of her nearness and her light, floral scent. He started when her hand stole into his, squeezing with a trust that cracked his heart wide open. He turned to say something reassuring.  _ She’s enduring this ordeal amazingly well. _

Persephone spoke before he could. “This must be a far cry from how you expected your wedding to go.” She gestured around. Although the few dozen guests were making merry, they could hardly compare to the usual pomp of a royal wedding.

He did his best to smile for her. “I never expected to get married. I thought there was no goddess brave enough to have me.”

She beamed at him, her eyes lighting. “That’s very sweet, and also very sad.”

“What about you? Don’t girls dream about their weddings?”

“Oh, not me. I dreamed of inventing exciting new species of angiosperms.”

He laughed. “That sounds like fun.” He was reminded that she’d barely had time to have dreams about the future. Before today, she’d had a blank slate ahead of her, a realm of possibilities, and now she was chained to an ancient god most people thought of with terror, or contempt if they were more courageous.

_ I have to do my best for her. _ He needed to ensure she had a reasonable future, where she could have dreams and the freedom to fulfill them. He brooded for a long while, watching the dancers while his focus was elsewhere. It seemed ages before the music and festivity began to calm.

Hades turned to Persephone, his brow furrowed with concern. “Is your leg hurting? Can you walk?”

“Oh yes! I’m sorry about earlier. It was just a cramp.”

He stood and helped her up, once again tucking her hand against his elbow. Persephone holding his arm like that gave him a warm, pleasant ache in the pit of his stomach. Several guests noticed that the bride and groom were on the move, and began to hoot and call lewd suggestions, assuming they were trying to make their escape.

Hades steered his young wife over to her mother’s table and stopped by Demeter’s chair. The green goddess looked up, her eyes sad and hollow. “Demeter,” he said, and hesitated. “Persephone should go home with you. She’s too young for this.”

He turned to meet his wife’s eyes, wide with shock. “Persephone, I meant every promise I made to you. I will keep them, no matter what. If you should ever need me, strike the ground twice. I will come.” He bowed over her hand, and then whirled to disappear out the door, his crown of flowers shedding petals as he fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and Persephone has built a life on her own terms. Will she want anything to do with her erstwhile husband?

_ ***  One Hundred Years Later *** _

Persephone pushed open the door and called, “I’m here! Sorry I’m late!”

On hearing no reply, she walked through the empty reception hall and into the shady courtyard beyond. There she found two gods, heads together over a workbench.

“You started without me?” she cried.

The pair looked up, flinching with guilt. 

“Sorry, Persephone. Come see!” Hephaestus said. He was a god of middling height, with dark hair and skin like flaming bronze. 

“Indeed, we were only taking a preliminary peek,” said the other: a tall, slender god the shade of smoke. 

“I know you two and your eagerness. I’m not  _ that _ late,” Persephone said, rolling her eyes. 

Hephaestus snorted. “Usually you’re the one seething to get started.”

“Yes, sorry, some nymphs got into a dispute and they insisted I listen to the whole litany of grievances. I don’t know why they wouldn’t let Mother deal with it.”

“Perhaps they wanted the judgment of a queen,” the tall god said.

“Right, because my title actually means something. If they wanted that, they’d go to Queen Hera,” Persephone replied.

“They know better,” Hephaestus said. “Mother isn’t known for her generosity with nymphs.”

“And of course your title has meaning. A king married you, didn’t he?” said the other.

Persephone sighed.  _ Not this again. _ “Prometheus, you know if he meant anything by it, he’d have come to see me by now.”

The elder god chuckled. “Oh, youth, so impatient. You think a century is a long time.” 

“Do people generally get married without meaning it?” Hephaestus asked. “And anyway, my uncle is famously loyal to you.”

Persephone waved the others’ arguments aside. She was heartily sick of the topic. “Are we going to stand around gossiping all day, or are we going to do this?”

“Of course!” Hephaestus replied. “I brought the very latest in pocket watches from Olympus!” He waved a hand to show the small gold device sitting on the bench.

“Oh!” Persephone exclaimed. “What does it do?”

“It tells time, but more accurately than a water clock or a marked candle. It uses gears, from what we can see,” Prometheus said.

“The time?” The goddess was perplexed. “What does that matter?”

“In Olympus these days, people make appointments at a specific time,” Hephaestus said. “Watches help them to know when to go meet their friend or what-have-you. Much better than the position of the sun.”

Persephone wrinkled her nose. “Are they so impatient that they can’t wait, or go to where the friend is?”

“It’s changed a great deal since you were there last,” Prometheus said. “The pace of life is much faster.”

“Oh, yes, Mother mentioned that. I guess that’s part of why she’s banned all the new  _ technologia _ from her home.” 

“Demeter was never an early adopter of any innovation,” Prometheus said.

“Unless it’s to do with horticulture,” Persephone corrected.

“Quite so. Anyway, who wants to study these gears?” Hephaestus asked.

The three gods bent together over the watch as Hephaestus opened the back to expose the workings. They made drawings of all the tiny parts and took exact measurements. Carefully, they took the device apart and diagrammed every stage, then put it back together. After a couple hours’ work, they had reassembled the watch, and smiled at one another in satisfaction over their successful exploration.

“That watch is so fascinating, the way all the tiny gears and springs fit together just so!” said Persephone.

“This isn’t even the good stuff,” Hephaestus replied. “I could reproduce that watch in my workshop, no problem. It’s the new developments out of the Underworld that are _ really  _ exciting.”

“Oh? Like what?” Prometheus asked.

Hephaestus smiled, enjoying the eagerness of his audience. “They have something they’re calling  _ ilektronikós _ , but they’re not selling it to outsiders. Or only in a trickle, anyway. They keep the best for themselves.”

Persephone sniffed. “Typical.”  _ They’re not very good at sharing with others. _

The other two exchanged a look and a small laugh at her expense. “Dear girl, it’s their privilege to keep their secrets,” Prometheus said. “How better to make a profit than to increase the demand?”

“If you’re going to start on economics, I’m out of here,” Hephaestus said. “In fact, I have to get going, I have a lot of orders to complete.”

“Oh, already?” Persephone said. “You’re always in a hurry these days. Do you have one of those appointments?”

He laughed. “No, but I’ll make one with you. How about two nights from now we observe the moon together?”

“Yes, please!” the pink goddess replied. “You know I’ve been working very hard on that map.”

“Well, to help you out with that—” The forge god limped over to a chair, where a long package covered in cloth was waiting. “Here you go.”

Persephone gasped. “You didn’t!” She unwrapped the cloth to find a gleaming brass telescope, as long as her arm. “Oh, it’s perfect!”

“I think I’ve got the lenses right this time,” Hephaestus said. 

“I’ll try it tonight!” She gave her friend an enthusiastic hug, and received a pat in return.

Hephaestus took his leave of the other two, and Prometheus turned to his remaining guest. “Shall I walk you home, dear lady?”

She smiled. Her old teacher was one of few gods who treated her with genuine respect. “Please do.”

Prometheus took the telescope from her with gentle courtesy and tucked it under his arm. He didn’t offer to assist her further, despite her limp. Persephone sometimes requested help from him, but she was glad that he never stung her pride by offering more than she needed. The pair went out together into the hot sunshine, choosing a path to Demeter’s house that would keep them in shade.

“Your leg seems to be strong today,” Prometheus said. 

Persephone knew this to be a simple observation, and not an attempt to belittle her, as others might have done. “You know how it is. Some days are better than others.”

“Certainly. I am sorry that your mother’s rules require you to walk to my home for our investigations.”

“Don’t be silly, the exercise is good for me.”

“Any day you’d rather not attempt the walk, send word and I’ll come to you. We can discuss books, perhaps. Demeter hasn’t developed an aversion to literature, has she?”

“Not at all.” The pair walked together in silence for a few minutes before Persephone gathered the courage to ask the question that was bothering her. “Prometheus, you travel more than anyone I know. Do you ever…see Hades?”

“On occasion, certainly. Do you wish me to give him a message?”

“No. If he wants to speak to me, he knows where I am.” 

“He truly has never visited?”

“Not once. Unless he was sneaking around, I suppose. People say he can do that.”

“Oh, he can. I don’t think he would with you, though. Not his style.”

“Do you know him well?” 

“Not terribly. We worked together in the Titanomachy, of course. But Zeus was always jealous of my time.”

“How is it you’re not friends with Zeus anymore?”

Prometheus shrugged. “We had an argument. It’s not important.”

“I suppose that’s how things are with our kind. So many grudges.”

“That’s true. Zeus never forgets an insult.”

Persephone shuddered, remembering a terrible day long ago. She was grateful that Zeus had never bothered her again. “Do you think I insulted Hades somehow?”

“No, child. I think he’s being careful. I admire his restraint.”

“That’s what you think it is? Not indifference?”

Prometheus smiled and patted her shoulder. “How could any man be indifferent to you, small one?”

“Well, Hephaestus is. In  _ that _ way, I mean.”

“Ah, so your theory is that your husband prefers men.”

She gave an elaborate shrug. “It fits, doesn’t it? He sends me jewels and letters, but that’s all. Maybe he just wants a wife for appearances.”

“It’s a reasonable theory, but I happen to know it’s incorrect.”

“Oh?” She did her best to project merely intellectual curiosity. 

Prometheus’s smile showed that he saw right through her mask. “Before your marriage, he took lovers, from time to time. Always women, as far as I know.”

Persephone schooled her features as best she could. “He did me a kindness once, but that’s all he is to me. It’s no concern of mine who he takes to his bed.”

“Of course it is, small one. You’re his wife and you have rights. What Hephaestus said earlier is true: he is conspicuously faithful to you.”

“Perhaps he’s merely discreet. As you said, sneaking is his expertise.”

“You’re assuming from the behavior of one brother that the elder is cut from the same cloth.”

“Or I’m just assuming  _ all _ men are the same!” she snapped.

Prometheus stopped and turned to face her, his face stern. “After so long under my tutelage I expect better logic from you than that! You know of many counterexamples. To list them is unnecessary.”

Persephone hung her head, ashamed for her temper and her error both. “Yes,  _ dáskalos. _ ”

He chuckled. “You haven’t called me that in many years, but I am still honored to be your teacher.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Have some faith, small one. And don’t stay up too late with your new telescope.”

She smiled. “As a queen, I don’t have to obey you. But I promise I’ll take a nap to be fresh for observing.”

The pair rounded a stand of bushes and came into sight of Persephone’s home.

“Apollo seems to be visiting Demeter,” Prometheus said.

Persephone craned her neck to see. Sure enough, the sun god was lounging on a bench by Demeter’s front door.  _ Wonderful. Just what I need. _ Apollo was the only one of her former suitors to bear a grudge. The others had accepted Persephone’s choice with reasonable grace.

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Prometheus asked, a touch of tension in his voice.

“No. Don’t worry, I can handle this.”

She stood on tiptoe to kiss her mentor’s cheek, took the telescope, and bid him a good day. The two separated and Persephone strode toward the house, smoothing her steps to conceal the limp.

Apollo glanced up at her, his lip curling with sardonic amusement. “Oh, look who it is, the virgin queen.”

“What are you doing here? Leaving the sun unattended is a serious dereliction of duty.”

He sneered. “I’ll bet you regret your choice now, huh? Stuck with a cold fish who doesn’t even know what to do with a tasty treat like you.”

Pride straightened Persephone’s spine. “Better a cold fish than an idiot who can’t pass a reflective surface without preening.”

“Aw, c’mon, dollface. You’ll change your tune once you see what I can do for you. I’ll teach you things you never dreamed possible.”

“How to be a conceited twit? No thanks.”

“You should be nicer to me. After all, I’m probably the only one who can fix that bum leg for you. Why don’t you show me your scars, baby?”

“The only thing of mine I’ll be showing you is my back,” she snapped as she whirled to walk away. Her leg chose that moment to give out and she stumbled, clutching the telescope to her chest to protect it.

Apollo moved quickly and seized her arm to steady her. “There now, you see? I can be useful. No one needs to know.” He smiled down at her. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean if you want something on the side, what’s wrong with that? It’s obvious your husband doesn’t care.”

Persephone had no answer.  _ I can’t say he’s wrong about that. _

Encouraged by her silence, the sun god continued. “I always thought you were a pretty one. I’d love to see you in some of the new styles, though—that rag you’re wearing is completely out of date, and so frumpy!”

Persephone was annoyed by his opinion of her second-best peplos. “Let me go.”

“Now, now, I’m only helping. Otherwise you’ll fall again.”

“I don’t need any help from you! Unhand me right now!”

He released her arm at exactly the wrong moment, while she was unbalanced in trying to pull away. Her leg twisted and she crumpled to the ground. As she sat there glaring at the snickering sun god, trying to control her surging emotions, Demeter stepped out the door.

“What’s going on?” the harvest goddess demanded.

“Nothing, Mother. I tripped,” Persephone said, before Apollo could answer. 

Both the others moved to help her, but Persephone climbed to her feet without assistance, still holding her gift. She took a few steps to show she wasn’t hurt.

Demeter frowned. “Here are the herbs you wanted, Apollo.” She held out a cloth-wrapped packet to him. “I’m sure you’re in a hurry to put those to use.”

“Right. Um, thanks.” He stepped away, his image thinning to nothing in the space of an eye-blink.

“Are you well, darling?” Demeter asked.

“Yes, Mother. He’s annoying but he caused me no harm.” _Not this time._

“I know you don’t like him. Are you still sure you won’t ask him for healing?”

“I’m sure. The price would be more than I want to pay.”

Demeter paused before answering. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“I’m going to rest now, so I can stay up tonight. Hephaestus gave me a new telescope.”

“Ah! Enjoy yourself, then. I’ll make sure there’s food in the kitchen for when you get hungry.”

“Thank you, Mama.” 

Persephone kissed her mother’s cheek and went into the house. She slowly climbed the stairs to her room, feeling a twinge of pain in her thigh. The fall had strained her leg and she knew from long experience that she would have to pamper it for a few days. Standing out tonight in the damp air wouldn’t do it much good, but she didn’t care.

She shut her door, glad not to have encountered any of the resident nymphs. She put the telescope down and sat at her desk. For some minutes, the young goddess stared into space, thinking. Then she fished under her dress and brought out a key from her pocket. She used this to unlock a box that was stashed in her desk drawer. 

The box was finely made of cherry wood, and full to bursting with letters. The oldest of these were parchment scrolls, with wax seals still pending from the ends. The more recent ones had arrived in new-fangled pieces of paper glued into containers for holding sheets. These “envelopes,” as Persephone knew them to be called, were much more compact. Still, she didn’t use them herself. She had little need to send letters.

They were carefully kept in chronological order. She read them frequently, although she had long since stopped answering. She sifted through the pages, reading a phrase here and there. They were all written in the same hand, with thick black ink. The signature was spiky, the name shorter than her own. Out of nowhere her anger reared up and she packed the box away. 

She rose and crossed to her dresser, where a large jewelry box sat. Unlike the letter box, it was not locked. Persephone opened it and glanced inside. It too was full, with diamonds, sapphires, pearls, rubies, and emeralds, set in gold and platinum. She poked around and took out a brooch encrusted with rubies. The piece was gorgeous, she couldn’t deny. She lifted her other hand and contemplated the one piece of jewelry she actually wore: her plain gold wedding band. With a sigh, she dropped the brooch and shut the box.

Persephone went to her bed. She removed her sandals, then lay down on her side. In a few minutes, her little dog climbed in with her and curled up.

“Good girl, Pomelia. At least _ you _ love me.”

The young goddess willed herself to sleep.

  
  
  


When she woke, it was full dark and the dog was gone. Persephone sat up and lit an oil lamp using a flint striker, then rose carefully. She tested her weak leg and felt a sharp pain that faded after a few moments.  _ It’ll likely get worse before it gets better. _

Persephone was accustomed to working through the pain. She picked up her telescope, a light cloak, and her journal, then left her room and climbed the stairs to the roof.

At the western parapet a tripod sat, one that Persephone had set up to use with her old telescope. She hoped this new one would give a sharper view. She mounted the device, then swiveled it. The moon was waxing gibbous, and shedding bright, clear light. There was not a cloud in sight.  _ A good night for viewing.  _

It took some time to get the telescope properly aimed and clamped into place. The goddess settled down to take notes and make drawings of her observations. After a while, she slipped her cloak on to keep the mild chill from settling in her hip. She bent again to look through the eyepiece, determined to make progress on her map of the moon’s visible features.

“They say the dark spots are seas,” said an unfamiliar woman’s voice behind her. 

Persephone straightened and turned. She was startled, but not afraid. “Who are you?”

The woman was obviously a goddess. She had long black hair, pale blue skin, and glowing eyes. She wore a dark peplos and floated slightly above the roof. She held a torch in her hand, though it was unlit. “There are those who worship me through gazing at the moon,” the stranger said. “They make observations, just as you are doing.”

“Moon worship?”  _ This isn’t Artemis, I know her. Or Selene. _ “I suppose you must be Hecate.”

“Well met, my queen.”

“ _ Your  _ queen? That’s a bit presumptuous.”

“I will ask your pardon, then. I serve Hades, and I will serve you, when you deign to permit it.”

“I’m sorry, who? Oh, that tall blue god at my wedding? Married me and then ran off? That Hades? I have  _ vague _ memories of him.”

The corner of Hecate’s mouth twitched. “Did he not swear to you his vassals were your vassals?”

“He did. Though he didn’t consult either of us, I notice.”

The other goddess laughed. “Indeed not, but I understand Hera also didn’t consult you about your wedding.”

“No. A lot of people make assumptions about me.”

“Such is the lot of those who do not take charge of their own fate.”

Persephone was unimpressed. Her visitor seemed to speak with a shadow on her tongue. “What is it you want?”

“I am here to ask how long you intend to torture your lord husband.”

“My  _ lord husband _ , is it? I don’t know that he has the right to call himself that.”

“He wonders why you’ve stopped writing.”

“Oh, does he?” Persephone inquired sweetly. “Might it have something to do with the fact that he hasn’t come to see me in a whole century? And now, he sends some underling?”

Hecate’s face split in a wicked smile. Persephone was uncomfortably aware that she was berating an ancient goddess, one who was universally respected and feared.  _ Well, too late to stop.  _

“Quite so,” the blue goddess said. “He’s being a big coward.”

Persephone was shocked. “He is? Wait, he’s afraid of  _ me? _ ”

“That is my impression.” Hecate folded her hands around her torch and made a show of waiting.

“I see.” Persephone took a long, slow breath. “I don’t want any more letters, or any more jewels. I am not satisfied with his performance as a husband. Tell him that.”

“I shall, my queen.” 

Persephone pursed her lips, but there was no trace of mockery in Hecate’s manner. The younger goddess nodded, accepting the title. “Thank you.”

“I was told to give you this.” 

Hecate held out a dark object, as big as her hand. Persephone took it. It seemed to be a flat, rectangular rock. She stroked a finger across its smooth surface, and cried out with surprise when it lit up.

“It’s a phone, Majesty. Have you seen one before?”

“No. Is it one of these  _ ilektronikós _ devices made in your realm?”

“Yes. This type is for communication.”

“So he wants to communicate with me?”

“He does.” 

Persephone sighed.  _ More letters, in another form.  _ “I will keep it. But I make no promises.” If nothing else, perhaps she and Prometheus could take the thing apart and study it.

“Certainly. With your permission, I will go now and convey your message,” Hecate said.

“Very well. Good evening to you, crossroads-keeper.”

The elder goddess nodded. The glow of her eyes seemed to expand until it filled her entire body. There was a momentary flash, and she disappeared.

Persephone tried to return to her astronomical observations, but found her attention wavering. She sighed, then carefully dismounted the telescope. She took it and her journal back downstairs. By the time she reached the bedroom floor, her leg was cramping. A nymph was in the hall, replenishing the oil lamps that burned all night for the residents’ convenience.

“Lady Persephone?” she said. “Will you be wanting anything?”

“No, thank you. You can go about your duties, Hercyna.”

Persephone sat down on her bed with her journal and the device called a phone. She had no idea how to work it, but touching it with a finger had brought it to life before. She did that now, and it lit up again. The smooth, flat surface showed an image of a night sky with the Milky Way glowing purple. This pleased her.  _ Does he know of my interest in astronomy? _

At the bottom of the lit-up area were four small pictures with labels: Phone, Messages, Photos, and Guide. Persephone touched Guide and noted that the device now displayed text which seemed to be instructions. She began reading. The document was long, and took her over an hour to finish, but by that time she felt equal to working the device.  _ The phone,  _ she corrected herself. 

She noticed that the Messages icon now had a small red number ‘1’ at its bottom corner. She clicked on the app. The one message was from Hades. It read:  **I sent Hecate because I didn’t want you to be frightened.**

_ Why would I be frightened? _ She hadn’t been frightened to marry him at sixteen. What was there at a hundred and sixteen that could frighten a goddess?  _ How odd. _

She couldn’t decide how to respond, so she put the phone away, locking it into her letter box for safety. She settled back in bed with her journal, her one repository of complete honesty. 

Persephone scribbled rapidly for some time. She remembered all the nights she’d cried over Hades’s rejection and the consequent derision of others. All the nights of sobbing in girlish longing over his handsome face, broad shoulders, and intense eyes. She had adored his big hands, his intoxicating smoky scent, and the way his pale hair swooped from his brow. Their one sweet kiss—that had seared her lips and sealed her fate—had become hallowed in her memory.

She paused in thought. She could also remember the nights when she’d rejoiced to have her nearly-stolen youth back, to have the chance to do as she pleased and not worry for her responsibilities. The nights when she’d giggled with her friends, or sneaked outside to chase fireflies, like a child and not at all like a queen.

It was near dawn when she finally dozed off.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @VerdiWithin on Twitter for updates and previews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gets called to the Mortal Realm.

Hades spent several days in a state of nervous tension. He’d been sure this was the right moment. An even hundred years, plenty of time for a young goddess to grow and stretch her wings, to fulfill some of her dreams. Right? So why hadn’t she responded to his text?

He thought again about the message Hecate had brought him.  _ She is not satisfied with your performance as a husband. _ He’d grimaced on hearing this, and demanded further details.

“Is that your impression?” he asked.

Hecate shook her head. “No. Her exact words. She said not to send more letters or jewels.”

_ She is not satisfied. _ Hades was uneasily aware that his performance was indeed inadequate. He ought to know more about his wife by now. For one thing, he ought to know what he’d done to offend her.

He tried several times to get Hecate to divulge more, or advance him some sort of clue, but she rolled her eyes and refused.

“This is  _ your _ relationship, Hades. Quit being such a damn coward and figure it out!” she snapped. “You might want to try the wacky notion of actually talking to your wife.”

“I’m trying to talk to her! She doesn’t want to listen.”

“That’s your own fault, and you know it. Letters aren’t enough. She’s young, she needs romance and personal attention. She needs to know who you are, and she needs your protection.”

“She  _ has _ my protection! That was the whole point.”

Hecate sighed. “ _ Why _ are you such an imbecile about this? Marriage  _ is _ a good protection for her, but without consummation a marriage can be set aside.”

“Who would dare do such a thing without my request?”

“Do you really need me to answer that?”

He didn’t. He knew his brother harbored a certain amount of spite that he expressed as barbed humor. Zeus never let a visit pass without veiled, overly-solicitous inquiries about the wellbeing of Hades’s young queen.

Hades pushed aside thoughts of his brother. Their mutual antagonism was a frequent cause of bickering and acrimony. The two tended to avoid one another whenever possible, sending intermediaries to deal with necessary business instead. Perhaps he should contact Poseidon, though? Sometimes he gave good advice. Hades considered this possibility for a few minutes, but rejected it. This was a problem he had to figure out for himself.

_ She doesn’t want any more letters. _ Did that mean she also didn’t want him to text? He had no idea what to do, and his head spun with a stormy mixture of self-doubt and disgust. He detested dithering: a behavior for lesser beings. Why was he so indecisive in this matter?

His instinct told him to send her a gift, something elaborate and valuable, to demonstrate the strength of his devotion to her. But she didn’t want more jewels. What goddess didn’t want jewels? Perhaps another sort of gift would please her. What, though?

He was standing in a store, looking over the bewildering variety of products made for women to wear and use, when he felt the sharp hook of summoning in his chest. He received an impression of expressive eyes and floral scent, pink skin and a husky voice. And anger. Hot, bitter anger. He swallowed his nerves down. _ She has a right to be angry. _ He’d been a fool, and he should be grateful for the opportunity to apologize.

He transferred, taking the extra moment to morph his modern suit and shoes into a long chiton and sandals. Despite being summoned on no notice, he wanted to look his best for his wife—as she would expect, based on their one meeting. 

When he emerged in the Mortal Realm, he struggled to interpret the scene before him. Persephone was in the midst of a flowering meadow, crouched on her knees. Her arms were tightly folded and she was visibly annoyed. She wasn’t looking at Hades, though. The source of her displeasure stood a few paces away from her, a sharp-featured god wearing a short chiton. 

Hades scowled. The other man was known to him as a pest of the worst type: Priapus, God of Virility. As always, the front of his garment was tented out over his distinguishing characteristic. Hades saw from Persephone’s posture that her leg was bothering her, but she nevertheless kept her dignity. She made no attempt to rise from the ground, remaining in the position she must have taken for the summoning. His blood boiled to see that predatory jackass step closer to her, even now in full cry.

“Come on, little queenie, you know you want my sausage!” said Priapus. “Why not give up that sweet cherry you’re guarding for the best you’ll ever have?”

“You revolting worm, I haven’t the slightest interest in you or your  _ sausage, _ ” Persephone snarled. “Leave this place at once, or I promise you’ll regret it.”

Priapus leered and grabbed his prominent member through his garment, wagging it coarsely. “You’re already on your knees, baby. Guess that’s how you like it?”

Hades stepped rapidly forward and seized the shorter god’s shoulder with a hand that sported razor-sharp claws. “I am  _ certain _ I heard my wife refuse you, lecher. Need I remind you that emasculating our enemies is a tradition in my family?”

“Oh, look who it is, the horned god!” Priapus sneered, trying to yank his arm away and succeeding only in deepening his wounds. 

Hades saw the other man’s cringe of fear, despite his attempt at bravado. “By your own statement, you’re well aware of the truth,” he growled, his eyes narrowing. “You’ve had all the warning you’re going to get.”

Abruptly he released Priapus, and the smaller god thumped to the ground.

“How appropriate, a worm wallowing in the dirt,” Persephone said. Without even looking at Hades, she held out her hand.

He recognized his cue and took it, helping her rise with slow grandeur. He couldn’t resist the urge to tuck her hand in his elbow as he had done at their wedding a century before. He knew she’d be justified in refusing such a gesture of intimacy, but he chanced it. 

“Shall we go, my dear?” Persephone said. She gazed up at her husband with one eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Certainly.” Hades had no idea where she wanted to go, so he transferred only a few leagues. They emerged beside a burbling stream, its banks strewn with tumbled boulders.

“I’d like to sit down,” she said. 

She made no move to let go of him or walk on her own, so Hades guessed that her leg was hurting enough that she didn’t want to risk falling. “May I assist you?” he asked.

“Please.” She nodded, and he could feel her relief. 

Slowly, he bent and placed his arm behind her knees, then lifted his wife. She was a warm bundle with a pleasant heft to her, filling his arms with more delight than he could remember experiencing in the decades since their wedding. Persephone watched his face solemnly from a distance of only a handspan. He took a few steps and bent again to place her on a flat-topped rock. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

“Yes.” She began smoothing her disarrayed skirt, not meeting his eyes. 

“May I fetch you some water?”

She still wouldn’t look at him. “Yes, please.”

He stepped over to the stream and paused a moment in dilemma. He remembered from his youth how to fold a leaf into a temporary cup, but that wouldn’t do for his bride. He concentrated for a moment, willing his Earth-based power to shape a suitable vessel. He filled it in the stream and brought it back to Persephone.

She stared at the shining object. “Is that…a cup made from diamond?”

“Yes. Sorry. Best I could do.” A momentary smile flashed across his face.

She took the cup and drank. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Hades gazed at the lovely goddess, unable to tear his eyes away. He sat down on a nearby rock, trying to calculate the right distance to balance respect and interest. Sitting near to her, he reeled under the full impact of her presence. 

She was dressed in a simple peplos and sandals, her hair in a braid that draped down her back. No jewelry besides the wedding ring on her finger, her only adornment a few flowers in her hair.  _ Maybe she doesn’t like jewelry?  _

He’d never heard of such a thing in a goddess, but he took note. Her scent was dizzying: flowers and honey and a slight edge of clean sweat. She smelled honest, not the sort of perfumed woman who might set out to seduce a favor from him. His own line of thought appalled him. Persephone had no need to seduce favors from anyone, himself included.

She finally raised her eyes to meet his. “You should know that I didn’t need your help back there,” she said. “I have to deal with randy godlings on a regular basis.”

She wasn’t accorded the respect due to a married goddess and a queen? He was appalled. “Then why did you summon me?”

Persephone tossed her head. “Maybe I  _ want _ you to know that I’m being chased.”

He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “I see. So this is your answer to me?”

“I don’t recall a question.”

He smiled. “Hecate was supposed to ask how long you intend to avoid me.”

“That wasn’t how she phrased it.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised. She likes to inject a bit of chaos when she can.”

“She said I was torturing you.” Persephone tilted her head, as if she were curious to hear his reaction.

“Did she?”

“Yes. Am I?”

He sucked in a breath, and hesitated. “I…miss you.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “How can you miss me? We only spent a few hours together.”

“We’ve been married for a century. I’m not allowed to miss my wife?”

She folded her arms and glared. He watched her in return. 

“Is Hecate your lover?” she demanded.

His head jerked back in shock. “What? No! She’s my closest friend.”

“Are the two roles mutually exclusive?”

“No, but Hecate and I are not compatible as more than friends, believe me.”

“I’m not sure I have good reason to believe you.”

“Oh. So you do intend to go on avoiding me?”

“You’re the one who sent me away! I’m not the one doing the avoiding!”

His cheeks burned with a mixture of anger and shame. “I said to summon me if you wanted me.”

“How can I want you when I don’t even know you?”

“I wrote you letters, so you might know me.”

She snorted and tightened her arms across her chest, nearly hugging herself. “I read them. I read them hundreds of times. After all that reading, what I know for truth is that you’re the man who married me and left me in the same day. I haven’t any notion of what you want from me.”

“I want—”

“Do you have any idea how humiliating that was?” she yelled, interrupting him. “For everyone to see that I wasn’t good enough to take home with you?”

He shook his head, miserable with guilt. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“The gossip-mongers didn’t care! All they saw was the pitiful lame goddess, the rejected bride sent home with her m-m-mother.” Her voice cracked and she couldn’t continue. She took a few breaths instead, steadying herself.

Hades looked at the ground for a long moment. “I never meant to hurt you,” he said. “Quite the opposite.”

She frowned, and took her own turn looking down at the ground. “Let’s say I believe that. What do you want from me now?”

“I thought perhaps we could become friends,” he said. That was only a fraction of what he wanted, but it was a starting point.

“I have friends. Good ones, who actually come to see me.”

He winced. “I never doubted it. I remember your charm and kindness, of course such a goddess has many friends.”

“I’m even friends with Hephaestus and Ares.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” He smiled gently. “You don’t need to go to any effort. I’m already jealous of everyone who’s gotten to spend time with you this past century.”

Persephone looked away, covering most of her face with her hands. He understood that he’d hurt her and he longed to offer comfort. He wasn’t entitled to that privilege, he knew it in his gut. When she spoke, her voice was quivery and muffled. “I don’t want to be made a fool again.”

“I…I don’t think you’re a fool. I understand that you want some time to know me before you can trust me.” He knew he was being optimistic. She would be within her rights to send him away and tell him to never return.

She gave a deep sigh. “I suppose we could have a conversation.” 

Relief flooded Hades. He thought hard, trying to think of some neutral topic that would keep her talking.  _ Anything. _ “Do you…visit Olympus often?”

“Never.”

“Never?” He was shocked.

“Mother says it’s not good for me, and the one visit I had didn’t impress me anyway.”

“It’s changed quite a bit this past century.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Lots of new buildings and fashions. Um, theater is a big thing there, I understand.”

“I’ve heard about theater. It does sound interesting.”

He nodded, pleased by this concession. “We have theater in the Underworld too, and lots of other forms of entertainment allowed by the new  _ technologia. _ ” Hades was proud of the innovations in his realm, and eager to tell her more.

“Mother says  _ technologia _ is antithetical to our principles as nature goddesses. She won’t permit it in her house.”

“Oh.”  _ Crap. _ He’d been sure that as a young deity, she’d be interested by all that stuff.

She directed a sly look at him from the corner of her eye. “Although from what I’ve seen, the new inventions are quite fascinating.”

He smiled widely. “Maybe you’d like to see some more? In the Underworld?”

“I thought visitors aren’t encouraged?” She gave him a skeptical squint, much the same way she’d regarded her attempted seducer.

“You’re not a visitor. You’re the Queen. Entitled to go anywhere you want.” He was surprised to see a tiny smile cross her lips. Was she pleased by this statement? It was no more than fact.

“What’s it like?” she asked.

Hades leaned back, thrilled by her continued interest. “Let me see. It’s a realm of shadow. A reflection of the Mortal Realm, if that makes sense.”

“On another plane, you mean?”

“Yes! It’s different from my brothers’ realms. Olympus has borders with the Mortal Realm, and of course so does the Ocean. But the Underworld—first off, it’s not actually  _ under _ anything. Some people think it’s deep in the Earth, but that’s wrong. It’s both very far from here and so close it almost touches, at the same time.”

Persephone’s eyes widened. “That’s very interesting!”

He was emboldened to touch her hand. “Would you like to see for yourself?”

Her lips parted and she froze, her eyes on his. Was she blushing? “I can’t today. I’m already late for…what do you call it? An appointment.”

“Of course. As you said, you have many dear friends.”

Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, and he found himself enthralled. “Maybe I’ll summon you again,” she said.

“I’ll be ready. Anytime at all.”

“We’ll see.”

The goddess disappeared in a shower of pink petals. Hades held out his hand as he watched them floating in the air. Several landed on his palm and he tucked them away.

He transferred back to his office in the Underworld, but didn’t even try to start working again. He was giddy with joy.  _ She summoned me! She’s so lovely! And smart! And different! And she didn’t send me away! _ He flopped into a chair and ran through the entire encounter in his mind, trying to fix each tiny detail in his memory.  _ She’s no bigger than she was. And still curvy and pink. And that voice! _

Hecate entered his office, looking at her tablet, already asking a question about ad campaigns or some such drivel. When Hades didn’t answer, she glared at him. “What’s with you?”

He grinned, helpless to control his surging elation. “Persephone summoned me.”

“Ah! And I take it you still like her.”

“She’s  _ wonderful! _ ”

“Fantastic. Any chance she’ll be willing to take her place here as queen?”

“I don’t know. It’s too soon to ask her that. Did you know Demeter forbids  _ technologia _ at her house?”

“Well, that fits. Persephone didn’t refuse the phone, though.”

“Oh, right. Maybe she’ll text me back now.” He pulled out his phone, poked it, and glared. No new messages. “Well, sometime. She did say she might summon me again.”

“So she’s not angry after all?”

“Oh no, she is,” Hades replied, grinning.  _ Her anger is exquisite.  _ “But maybe not so much that she can’t forgive me.”

“I’m glad to hear that. And glad you took my advice,” Hecate said. “Talking with her is the only way you’re going to figure this out.”

“What do you think she likes?” he asked dreamily. “I was counting on her being into phones and computers and stuff, once she got a chance to see them, but if Demeter doesn’t approve…”

“She was looking at the moon when I saw her.”

“The moon?” He narrowed his eyes in thought. 

“Yes. She had a telescope up on the roof of the house.”

“Oh. Huh. I can work with that.”

“Work with what, Hades?” Hecate asked, in tones of alarm. “Is this more of your revamping the entire realm to please a goddess you barely know?”

“What are you complaining for? The Underworld has benefited.”

Hecate sighed. “It’s true it worked out. Just don’t try to put us all on a telescope-based barter system because she happened to glance at the moon. Maybe ask her first, okay?”

He frowned uncertainly. “Have I really been that much of an idiot?”

“How should I know?” Hecate said. “I’ve certainly seen other people act like total twits when they’re in love. In comparison, at least your flailing about has led to our realm becoming an economic leader.”

“Zeus resents that, of course.”

His friend shrugged. “He resents everything about you. Why bother paying attention to him?”

He nodded. There was something very compelling about that philosophy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has both positive and negative interactions with other gods and thinks about her next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Apollo appears and is a jerk. Adding tag for abusive language and behavior.

Persephone could not concentrate on her work. In the daytime, she was supposed to be developing new plants, taking her turn working in the fields, and organizing the nymphs who flocked to her for protection. In the evenings, she had her own projects, such as her moon map. None of that held her attention for long.

Her meeting with Hades was constantly on her mind. For years, she’d been convinced that he couldn’t possibly be as handsome and captivating as she remembered. Surely, her impressions were those of an inexperienced girl, infatuated with an enigmatic stranger who was patient enough to listen to her chatter for a brief time. 

Her wedding had been the culmination of the worst period of her life. She had come upon a group of mortals desecrating a sacred grove, and laid waste to them in a hideously excessive display of temper. She still blushed to think of it. Then had come her panicked flight to her mother, hiding in a remote cave, and being discovered by Zeus. Her horror over his intended retribution was only capped by her shame and gratitude upon Hera’s timely arrival.

After that, the grinding anguish of being forced into marriage was by comparison a minor discomfort. She’d been dismayed by each of the younger suitors, for one reason or another. She thought back on this with some amusement. Hephaestus was now one of her closest friends, brought together by the common bond of their infirmities and sealed in friendship by their mutual interest in science. Ares was also her friend and frequently a spirited debate partner, and Hermes a pleasant acquaintance. They weren’t so terrible after all, although by now she was certain none of them would suit her as a husband. 

Her memory enshrined Hades’s entrance into her prison as the turning point of her life. She’d never met anyone so tall, so well-mannered, so bewitchingly attractive. So interested in  _ her, _ and not merely for her physical attributes. He’d certainly demonstrated by now that he wasn’t after her body, the way other gods so clearly were. During their brief acquaintance, he’d made her feel warm and comfortable, appreciated and admired. 

Persephone stood by her bedroom window, frowning as she touched the daisies she’d placed in the diamond cup Hades made for her. How was it that other gods’ persistence in asking for her favor was a nuisance, but in the case of her husband…  _ He doesn’t want me. He wants to be friends, for some reason.  _ Well, friends were a good thing. Surely it was better to be friends with the man whose protection she enjoyed. Whose realm she nominally shared.  _ He probably regrets marrying me. _

She sighed and turned away from the window. It was time to get ready for the gathering Prometheus was hosting that evening. Persephone took out her best peplos and changed it for her workday one. She belted it as usual with a simple cord, but then hesitated.  _ This is a special occasion, isn’t it? A party? _ Perhaps she should dress up a bit more.

She opened her jewelry box and flicked through it, taking out pieces and evaluating them, marveling anew at her husband’s extravagance. _ If only I had more chances to wear these.  _ Her life in the Mortal Realm simply wasn’t compatible with fancy jewels. What need had a rustic nature goddess for such things?

Tonight, though, she wanted to break out of her rut and enjoy herself. She took out piece after piece, setting them down on the dresser. At the bottom of the box rested a large item carefully wrapped in silk. Her crown. Persephone did not take that out.

She considered one pair of dramatic earrings, laden with sapphires and diamonds. They swung fetchingly and caught the light with sparkles.  _ My ears aren’t pierced, though. _ Perhaps just a necklace? Many of these were quite elaborate, and made her feel self-conscious.  _ Hera could wear something like that, but it would look ridiculous on me. _

“Lady Persephone?”

She looked up to see a nymph at her door. “Oh, hello, Thespeia. How are you settling in?”

“Very well, thank you, ma’am. Do you need any assistance?”

The lilac nymph was new to Demeter’s house. Like many before her, she’d heard that Persephone and Demeter offered protection to nymphs in need. She’d been reticent about explaining what brought her, though it was clear she was running from something. 

“Oh, yes. I could use another opinion. I’m trying to choose what to wear tonight.”

Thespeia approached and looked at the jewelry pieces on the dresser. “They’re so beautiful, milady! The Unseen One has marvelous taste.”

Persephone couldn’t help smiling. “Which do you think?”

The nymph pursed her mouth in thought. “The earrings, definitely. And perhaps the pendant sapphire?”

This was the simplest of the necklaces, and Persephone felt her dignity was equal to that much adornment. “My ears aren’t pierced, unfortunately.”

“Oh, I know how. I did my sisters’ ears for them!”

Persephone felt a surge of excitement. “Really?”

Thespeia nodded. “It just takes a few moments. Shall I go get a needle and some healing salve?”

The goddess considered. She tried to guard against her natural impulsivity, but she couldn’t see any downside to this idea. “Yes, do.”

The nymph dashed out. Persephone put on the sapphire necklace and stood at her small mirror, considering her hair. She usually wore it loose or braided, or perhaps in a simple bun.  _ Surely I can manage better than that? _ She took out a brush and began to work through the tangles. 

Thespeia came back in and shut the door behind her. “Here we are, milady!” She set down a pot of salve, a clean rag, and a sharp sewing needle. “Oh, may I help with your hair, too?”

“Please. Your hair looks so nice, and I don’t know what to do with mine.”

The pretty nymph nodded and ushered Persephone to the chair. “This will be a quick pinch, ma’am.” 

She moved with swift competence. Persephone felt a momentary stab of pain followed by the soothing balm of the ointment. Quick healing meant the pain was gone almost immediately. Thespeia switched sides and repeated the process on the other ear, then placed the beautiful earrings. 

“Oh, you look so lovely!” she gushed.

Persephone smiled, eager to believe but too unsure of herself to be confident. “What do you think about the hair?”

“ _ Hm. _ I have an idea. May I?” Thespeia set to work with the brush and a supply of hairpins. 

By the time the nymph was finished, Persephone was astonished by the transformation. Her hair had been styled in a knot at the top of her head, with curls cascading down. She also agreed to let Thespeia adjust her peplos, re-pinning the shoulders and arranging the belt to emphasize her figure. The goddess who gazed back from Persephone’s mirror was a revelation. Her shapely shoulders and arms were exposed, and her cleavage peeked from the top of her dress. The sapphire pendant nestled just above the shadowed divide between her breasts, and the earrings swung with her every movement.

“Oh, Thespeia,” Persephone whispered. “You are brilliant!”

The nymph giggled. “It’s you who are brilliant, milady.”

Persephone kissed her cheek in thanks, and the pair descended to the ground floor. 

Demeter was waiting, and looked up from her book with an expression of amazement. “You look quite sophisticated, darling.”

The younger goddess smiled. “Thank you, Mama. I thought perhaps I’d use some of my gifts for once.”

“Of course. Shall we go?”

The two goddesses linked arms and walked companionably down the path to Prometheus’s house, keeping a slow pace for the sake of Persephone’s leg. The crowd of nymphs who lived with them were also invited to the gathering. They ran ahead, eager for the chance to socialize and have a break from the simple routine of their lives.

“Mother,” Persephone said, a trifle nervous. “I didn’t tell you that I had a visit from Hecate. And then the other day, another from Hades.”

Demeter’s arm tensed. “Oh? That’s surprising, after all this time.”

“Yes, it is. He says he wants to be my friend.”

“Your  _ friend? _ ” The green goddess frowned. “How unusual in a man to want to be friends with a woman. Particularly one he’s married to.”

Persephone smiled. “It’s not  _ that _ unusual. I have several male friends.”

“Prometheus and Hephaestus don’t count. They are exceptional men.”

“Are you saying my husband isn’t exceptional?” Persephone was extremely curious to hear Demeter’s opinion of Hades.

“I can hardly judge that, child. My last real association with him was so long ago, and he was always taciturn. I’ve never known him to behave dishonorably, but there my knowledge ends.”

Persephone nodded thoughtfully.  _ Not a bad start. _

Demeter was frowning, looking far away. “In my experience most men are…unreliable. However, I will admit that Hades has certainly allowed you the chance to grow up.”

This fit with what Hades himself had said, but Persephone couldn’t help harboring some doubt. A century was a  _ long _ time. Or perhaps it wasn’t? Perhaps to the elder gods, a century was only a moment. Would Persephone ever be more than a child in their eyes? Was that why Hades merely wanted to be friends?

The two goddesses arrived at Prometheus’s door and found their host waiting to greet them. “Good evening, ladies,” the smoky god said.

“What are you up to?” Demeter asked, her tone full of affectionate teasing. “I can’t recall the last time you threw a party.”

He smiled. “It seemed the right time to gather my friends together.”

Persephone kissed his cheek and shook her head slightly. She knew her mentor had some sort of plan in mind. He had been preoccupied lately.

“Naturally you won’t tell us why,” Demeter said, rolling her eyes. “You always play such a cautious game.”

Prometheus chuckled. “Can you blame me, considering the stakes?”

His light tone seemed to contradict the serious subject. Persephone smiled tentatively. “Perhaps you just felt like having a party,  _ dáskalos. _ ”

“Indeed so, small one. May I say how lovely you look tonight?”

The pink goddess beamed. She’d received more compliments today than she could remember on any other day. 

Persephone stepped inside the brightly-lit reception room and looked around. A crowd of nymphs was gathered in the courtyard beyond, but the room where she stood held only a few strangers. She looked around for Hephaestus or even Ares, but didn’t see them. She secured herself a cup of wine and stood sipping it nervously, wondering who she could talk to.

Persephone didn’t often socialize with large groups of gods, and felt awkward. She was fiddling with her pendant, thinking that she’d overdressed, when a tall goddess approached her.

“Good evening, Your Majesty. I’m delighted to see you again,” said Hecate.

“Oh, hello,” Persephone replied. “How are you?”

“I am well, I thank you for asking. I understand you accepted a visit from my friend.”

“Yes, I did. It was…very interesting.”

Hecate smiled. “He was  _ most _ delighted that you summoned him.”

“Oh.” Persephone didn’t know what to say. She blushed and looked down. “Is he here tonight? It would be so like Prometheus to invite him.”

Hecate shook her head. “He was invited, but he thought it best to stay away unless you asked him to come. I’m certain he would be pleased if you did.”

Persephone’s eyes widened, picturing this idea.  _ Summon him here? In front of everyone? _ “I was thinking about seeing him again soon,” she hedged.

“He is eager to spend time with you. He knows he was foolish to leave you alone so long.”

“He does?”  _ Why didn’t he say so? _ “He said he missed me, but that’s all.”

“He talks about you frequently,” Hecate said with a smile. 

Persephone felt uncomfortable discussing her marriage with a stranger. “I would like to learn more about the Underworld,” she said. It was true, but also an easier topic. 

“I can assist you with that. What would you like to know?”

“I hardly know where to begin. Are there books I could read?”

Hecate chuckled. “I could send you some links.”

Persephone didn’t know what that meant, but didn’t want to admit it. Was the other goddess teasing her? She couldn’t tell. “Thank you, that would be helpful,” she said.

“Did you know there’s an ichor stain on your dress?” Hecate pointed to her shoulder. 

_ Must be from the piercing. _ “Is there? It’s nothing, don’t worry.” She twisted around and saw it was only a tiny spot.

“My queen, if someone has harmed you, it would be my pleasure to—”

“No no, really. It’s nothing important.” Persephone didn’t want to admit to having only just pierced her ears at the age of a hundred and sixteen. It was embarrassing.

Hecate frowned. 

“Hello, Persephone,” said Hephaestus, limping up to stand beside the two goddesses. “I’ve hardly seen you lately.”

“Sorry, several things came up. Do you two know each other?”

Hecate smiled slowly and Hephaestus shook his head. 

“Of course I know who you are,” Hecate said. “And I know your parents.”

Hephaestus nodded warily. “Everyone knows who you are, although I’m surprised to see you here. Do you know Prometheus well?”

“We’re old friends,” Hecate replied. “What’s this I hear about you trying to reverse engineer some of our proprietary  _ technologia? _ ”

A nervous grin skidded across Hephaestus’s face and just as quickly disappeared. “That’s an overstatement. I’m fascinated by what I’ve seen, of course, but I haven’t the background knowledge to reproduce any of your realm’s products.”

Hecate nodded, her expression stony. “Fascination is understandable, but I warn you any attempt to infringe on our financial interests will meet with swift reprisals.”

Hephaestus’s face twisted in an expression of horror. He turned his gaze on Persephone in silent appeal.

“I’m sure he has no intention of anything underhanded,” Persephone said. “His interest is intellectual.”

Hecate’s ferocity dissipated. “Of course, my queen. If you vouch for this one, that’s an entirely different matter.”

Persephone nodded fervently. “Hephaestus is my friend. He is driven solely by curiosity and the urge to create.”

“Yes, that’s it. I like to figure things out and make stuff,” Hephaestus said.

“He’s a brilliant inventor! If anything, you should give him a job,” said Persephone.

“It shall be as you wish, Your Majesty,” Hecate said. “I’ll draft a contract immediately.”

The elder goddess bowed her head to Persephone and turned away. The younger pair gaped at her back before resuming their conversation in whispers.

“You just ordered the Triple Threat to employ me! And she _ did _ !” Hephaestus said.

“I didn’t order anything! It was a suggestion!” Persephone replied.

“She called you her queen and did what you said. I’d say she’s obeying you!”

Persephone bit her lip. “I only meant to say that I trust you. Do you think I should go catch her and explain?”

“Well…” Hephaestus looked conflicted.

“Oh. I guess you’d like to have a job like that.”

“Are you kidding? I’d give my left nut for a closeup view of that  _ technologia! _ ”

“ _ Ew! _ ”

“Sorry. But seriously, please let her give me a job!  _ Please, _ Persephone!”

She held up her hands in surrender. “I won’t say anything, but don’t embarrass me. Do a good job for them, all right?”

“Of course I will! I don’t suppose you could order her to give me a tour of their factories, could you?” His eyes were wide with eagerness.

Persephone scowled. “I still think you misinterpreted things.”

“What are you two whiz kids talking about?” said another voice, deep and gruff. Ares strode up to them in his leather kilt and cuirass, a large mug of ale in his hand.

“Nothing!” Hephaestus sighed.

“Employment policy differences between the realms,” Persephone said.

Ares snorted. “Of course you were. You’re never talking about something good, like girls or sports or punishing mortals.”

“I spend half my time talking to and about girls, figuring out what can be done to help them. And my days of punishing mortals are over,” Persephone replied.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re Protector of Nymphs now or whatever, but I meant  _ fun _ stuff. It’s a party, or didn’t you know?”

Hephaestus drew breath to bicker with his brother, but Persephone shook her head with a little smile. She sipped her wine and wandered away, looking around the room. It had filled up with more people, mostly women. 

These newcomers were ladies dressed in such high style that they could only be residents of Olympus. All of them seemed to have tightly constrained figures that couldn’t possibly be natural. Persephone had been told many times that she had a pleasing shape, but these women’s torsos were so smooth and rigid. Nothing moved under their clothes, as if they were made of stone instead of flesh.  _ They must be so uncomfortable! _

Fashion in Olympus had become very formal, with a ridiculous amount of bows and ruffles and fripperies. Persephone couldn’t understand it at all. For all that their dresses were detailed and brightly-colored, they all seemed to be wearing uniforms that kept them hobbled. She wandered for a few minutes, listening briefly to others’ conversations. 

The Mortal Realm nymphs congregated at the door to the reception hall, cooing over the fashionable newcomers’ dresses and hair. Persephone hadn’t even noticed anyone’s hair, being fascinated with clothes, but she looked now. Indeed, all the ladies wore elaborate styles, with puffs and tight curls, adorned with further baubles. She stopped to stare at one lavender goddess, whose coiffure seemed particularly improbable.

“How do you get your hair to do that?” Persephone asked.

The other goddess raised a perfect eyebrow. “Do what, dear?”

“That…poofy thing. How does it stay up?”

The woman laughed, and Persephone was struck with recognition.  _ Aphrodite, of course.  _ “You can’t expect  _ me _ to share my beauty secrets, can you?”

“No, I suppose not.” Persephone gave a polite nod and made her escape. She was certain the love goddess would gossip about her, but she deserved it for making such a clumsy attempt at conversation.

There was a flurry of excitement over by the front door as Zeus and Hera stepped into the room. Persephone effaced herself into the background, wary of being caught by the King of the Gods. Conversation with him was always awkward if not mortifying, and she wanted to avoid him if possible.

His wife was a different matter. After Persephone’s wedding, Hera had immediately returned to her previous state of friendliness, and Persephone quite enjoyed the golden queen’s frequent visits to Demeter’s house. The young goddess approached the elder with a careful smile, admiring the other queen. She was impressed that Hera somehow managed to make the stiff garments she wore seem natural. 

“Good evening, my dear,” Hera said, warmly affectionate. “You’re looking quite beautiful tonight!”

“Oh! I was going to say the same, and now I’ll sound like a sycophant,” Persephone replied.

Hera laughed. “I think I know you well enough to know that you’re forthright to a fault.”

“May I ask an odd question?”

“Why not?”

“Your gown looks so uncomfortable. Why do you wear it?”

“Ah. Well, it’s not as bad as it looks. I suppose I wear it so that no one will think I’m giving up.”

“Giving up?” Persephone couldn’t understand this.  _ What would Hera be giving up? _

“Life in Olympus…it’s very competitive. Even for the Queen,” Hera said. She darted a sharp glance to a group of women, just as Aphrodite threw back her head in peals of musical laughter.

“Oh.”

“Dear friends!” called Prometheus. Everyone turned to face him, quieting down to listen to the respected god. “I am delighted to welcome you all to my home. It is the duty and privilege of a host to provide for all of his guests’ needs in the warmth of a friendly atmosphere. However, I would also be remiss if I did not provide a meaty intellectual problem to stimulate your thoughts. Tonight I wish to challenge you all. I suggest that we have not been sufficiently benevolent in our behavior to the mortal race. We have let them languish too long without the spark of divine inspiration that would lead them to innovation.”

“Exactly what do you mean by all that?” A man’s voice, heavy with sarcasm. 

_ Zeus. And he seems annoyed. _ Persephone swallowed nervously.

“I mean that we have a duty of responsibility to the mortal race, as their creators,” Prometheus replied. “A duty to care for them and set their feet on a path of progress.”

Zeus scowled. “They’re nothing but vermin that exist to give us worship. They’re ungrateful enough as it is, there’s no need to give them more.”

“How do you see this responsibility?” Demeter asked, speaking to Prometheus. “We already make sure the Earth provides food.”

“Certainly. But we made them to be a reflection of us. Who among us is satisfied merely having enough to survive? We are constantly striving to achieve more, and they are too.”

“They have the joy of loving one another,” Aphrodite said, with a toss of her exquisite shoulder. “Or at least…the physical pleasures of love.”

Ares let out a derisive laugh. “And  _ that _ leads them to the joy of fighting.”

Hephaestus shook his head, obviously distressed. “Prometheus is right! They are our reflection, our children, and we let them live in squalor! What does that say about us?”

“It says that we created them to be  _ less _ than us,” Zeus snarled. “They are not meant to challenge us, and I will not permit that.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” said Prometheus, with careful deference. “I don’t intend to raise them  _ that _ high. I am proposing that if they had more gifts from us, they would worship more fervently and more effectively.”

“They’re worthless and I’ve been tempted more than once to wipe them all out,” Zeus snapped.

“Oh, but husband!” Hera said, crossing the room to place her hand on Zeus’s arm. “If nothing else, they give amusement, don’t they?”

If Persephone understood the rumors correctly, Zeus was frequently amused by mortals, particularly their women.  _ Why would Hera bring that up? She’s said to be jealous. _

The conversation devolved into stories about the antics of the mortal race, each one seeming more mean-spirited than the last. Persephone moved away from the main group and refilled her wine cup from a pitcher on a side table. She spotted Prometheus, deep in conversation with Hephaestus and Athena, and considered joining them. 

“Hello there, little queen,” said an oily voice. 

Persephone tensed in reaction. She felt the nearness of the voice’s owner, close behind her and getting closer. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. She turned sharply and glared.

“What do you want, Apollo?” She tried to make her voice cold and imperious, like Hera when she was angry.

“You know what I want! Why do you keep denying it? Nobody would blame you after all this time if you finally indulged yourself.”

“What makes you imagine you could ever tempt me? I could have had you for my husband. I didn’t want you then and I don’t want you now.”

The sun god smirked. “That’s because you didn’t know what a dud the ol’ ghost merchant would be. That dickless geezer! Probably he’s too senile to even remember you, let alone what you need, or maybe he’s just more interested in counting his money. Either way, baby, I’m ready and willing.”

Persephone didn’t bother to hide her contempt. “I said  _ no, _ and I meant it.”

The sun god’s eyes narrowed and his hand gripped Persephone hard, above the elbow. He pulled, trying to drag her through a nearby doorway and into the private part of the house.

“Listen, you little tease,” he hissed. “I get that you’ve tried to hold out for a proper sugar daddy, but it ain’t gonna happen. I figure you’ve got something special, but you’re trying my patience.”

“Oh good, does that mean you’re finally getting the message? I’m  _ not _ interested.”

“Frigid bitch! I’m sick of your games.” 

He yanked hard on her arm, and Persephone braced her feet as best she could. She flailed with her free hand, spilling her wine.

“Good evening, Apollo,” said a voice behind her. “Were you looking for me earlier?”

Persephone breathed a soft sigh of relief and looked over her shoulder at Prometheus. She had been afraid she would need to cause a scene in order to make Apollo desist. She pulled her arm away from his grip, earning a glare.

The sun god hastened to explain himself. “Uh, no, Wise Counselor. Forgive me, I failed to greet my host.”

“Not to worry. I wanted to ask for your opinion on our responsibility to the mortal race. Oh, dear lady, I forgot, some nymphs were looking for you.”

“Thank you,  _ dáskalos. _ I’ll go see what they want.” 

Persephone gave her a mentor a grateful pat on his arm and slipped away. She walked into the courtyard where the nymphs were gathered, to play along with Prometheus’s offered excuse. She didn’t mind. Most of her friends were nymphs, and she’d had enough of her own kind for one evening.

“Is that shiny bastard still pestering you?” said a voice nearby.

The goddess turned to see a tall red god leaning on the courtyard wall. Hermes wore his signature hat and shoes, as always. 

Persephone replied, “I don’t think he knows how to give up.”

“ _ Pfft.  _ He sure knows how to be a prick.”

She smiled. “You look like you’re having a rough night.”

“Yeah. You know how it is when you like someone and they don’t even see you?”

“Yes, I do.”  _ Quite literally. _

Hermes nodded. “I’ll bet you do. Anyway…” He gestured vaguely, his eyes on the nymphs across the yard.

Persephone followed the direction of his gaze. “One of them, you mean?”

He scowled and folded his arms. “Last time I talked to her, she ran away from me. I didn’t even know this is where she fled to.”

Persephone thought it over. “Do you mean Thespeia?” 

The messenger god stared at her, distress tensing his features. “Look, if she’s not into me, I don’t want to bother her.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. But maybe she ran away for a different reason. I could talk to her, she’s living with us now.”

“Well…maybe that’s the right move. So I can put that feeling to rest without imposing on her.”

“I’ll let you know, all right?”

“This is really kind of you, Your Majesty.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Can you not call me that? I’m not Hera!”

He laughed. “You know I work part-time for Hades, right? I’m pretty sure that makes me your vassal, at least in part. If it got back to him that I disrespected you, he’d have my wings for sure.”

She was a little stunned. “Would he really?” It had never occurred to her that Hades cared about how people saw her.

The messenger god shrugged a little. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” Hermes nodded politely and flitted away. 

Persephone spent the rest of the evening talking to her nymph friends, relieved to be away from the treacherous undercurrents of conversation with other gods. When Demeter came to fetch her, she went home gladly.

Later, in the privacy of her bedroom, Persephone reviewed her various encounters at the party. There was one person she wanted to talk to, to help her process all that had happened.  _ How fortunate that I have the means to do so. _ She unlocked her letter box and took out the phone. It awakened to her touch, showing that the Messages app had an unread indicator. She opened it to find a text from a new number.

**This is Hecate. Here are the links I promised you.** The message was followed by several icons whose captions were about the Underworld. Persephone nodded thoughtfully, but pushed the Back button. She didn’t want to talk to Hecate at the moment.

She opened her conversation with Hades, and looked at the one lonely message, sent a week ago.

**Would you really take Hermes’s wings if he were disrespectful to me?** she typed. She frowned at herself.  _ What an odd thing to ask! _

She looked down at the phone and noticed three dots moving at the bottom of the screen. She vaguely remembered reading about that, but couldn’t recall the meaning.

A message popped up.  **Was he disrespectful?**

Persephone wondered what Hades’s mood was. Teasing? Fierce? She’d better reply quickly, just in case.  **No. But he said you would.**

She waited longer for a reply this time, watching the dots.  **I get the sense that many people around you don’t know how to treat a queen properly.**

She typed:  **And what about you?** She paused before sending, uncertain. It was a challenging question. She bit her lip and firmed her resolve, then pressed the Send button.

The answer came quickly.  **Perhaps I don’t, but I want to learn.**

Persephone frowned. What could he mean by that? She closed the conversation, too confused to continue. She opened one of Hecate’s links instead, and settled down to study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is eager to demonstrate his feelings for Persephone. Will she give him a chance?

Hades barely slept. He went to bed, but kept his phone in hand, with all notifications turned on. It buzzed frequently and he checked every single time, in case it should be another text from Persephone. _ I’m being stupid. She went to sleep ages ago. _ He didn’t care. She could leave him on read as long as she wanted, but he would rush to reply to her every time.  _ I’ve neglected her too long. _

When it was time to get up, he took the fastest shower ever and emerged dripping to check his phone again. Nothing more from her. _ Idiot. You flirted too hard, she doesn’t like that.  _ He fed Cerberus and ate a quick breakfast, then left the house. He made certain his phone was linked to the car so that he should still see texts while driving to work.

By the time he arrived he was agitated.  _ Maybe she’s not an early riser? Hecate said she likes to look at the night sky. _ He tried to take slow breaths as he rode the elevator, getting in the right frame of mind for the workday ahead. He was behaving like a fool, allowing himself to get so worked up. They’d been married for a century, what was the hurry all of a sudden?

Hades entered his office, exchanged greetings with his assistants, and accepted a cup of hot coffee. He was settling down to read the morning influx of email when Hermes fluttered in. 

“Letter for you, Boss,” said the messenger.

“Thank you.” He took the elegant cream-colored envelope and looked at the address. He recognized Hera’s writing. He opened it and read. 

> I saw your bride last night, looking beautiful as usual, but also lonely—as usual. Your initial self-restraint was as laudable as it was remarkable, but you are now carrying it to preposterous levels. Your wife deserves better than your indifference. I hope you’re aware that she receives a great deal of unwanted attention from other gods. She turns them all away, but they persist. Why would they not, when your distance is indistinguishable from disinterest? If you are ready to start treating that goddess properly, then I am ready to give both of you all the support I can.
> 
> Hera, Queen of the Gods

Hades looked up to see that Hermes hadn’t left yet. “Did Hera say to wait for a reply?”

“Er, no, sorry. I wondered if you might have another message to send.”

The King’s eyes narrowed. He had a good idea what message Hermes was implying. “Are you saying that I ought to send such a message?”

“Uh, well. I’m saying if you did, it would probably be welcome. Just a guess. Um. Based on, let’s say, certain people’s behavior at a certain party last night.”

“Oh, you were there?” Hades guessed as much from Persephone’s text, but was eager to hear about the event. He’d held himself back not only from attending, but also from demanding a report from Hecate. So far.

“Yeah, it was a nice party. Kinda small and intellectual, ya know?”

“And?” He didn’t care at all about the party itself. 

“Uh. Your, um, wife…she was there. She offered to talk to the nymph I like on my behalf.”

Hades wondered if he should address this topic of the younger god’s hypothetical disrespect.  _ No, better not. _ To do that would expose his private communication with Persephone.

“That was kind of her,” Hades said.

“Oh yeah, she’s super sweet. Um. If that’s okay for me to say.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well…we’ve never talked about that whole competing for her hand in marriage thing.”

“I assumed that was over and done with.”  _ I won. End of story. _ A fierce joy gripped his heart.

“Oh, definitely. She’s a nice girl, and she’s way too good for my brothers. I was happy for you both.”

Hades nodded, faintly surprised. “Once you got over the sting to your pride.”

“Yeah. You know how it is.” Hermes saluted respectfully and zipped away to carry out his duties.

Hades took out his phone again. Still no text from her. He sighed, and rubbed his tired eyes. It was going to be a long day. He tried to get started on work, but he couldn’t focus. He stared off into space for a while, daydreaming, until he heard a sharp knock at the door that he recognized as Hecate’s. 

“Come in!” he called.  _ Finally, I’ll get to hear about last night. _

The door opened and his friend entered, grinning widely in the way she did when she was about to roast him. She gestured to her side, and another being followed her into the office: Hades’s favorite nephew, Hephaestus. He rose from his desk, head tilted in inquiry.

“Good morning, Hades,” said Hecate. “I’m taking Hephaestus on a tour. I’ve hired him to consult on our manufacturing processes, reviewing them for efficiency. Subject to your approval, of course.”

Hades shook his nephew’s hand. “It’s good to see you. You have an interest in our  _ technologia? _ ”

Hephaestus was bouncing with excitement. “Yes, it’s fascinating!”

Hades nodded. “I’m a little confused how this job offer came about, though I’m pleased. Your insight will be most welcome.”

Hecate and Hephaestus exchanged a glance, and Hecate smirked. “It came about at the party last night. Your wife wants him to have this job.”

_ Persephone ordered this? _ Hades was both stunned and delighted.

“She meant it as a suggestion!” Hephaestus said. “I completely understand if we’ve overstepped.”

“Of course not,” Hades said. “It’s an excellent suggestion. I ought to have thought of it myself.”

Hades supposed he hadn’t considered hiring Hephaestus out of a lingering sense of rivalry, which was ridiculous. Persephone had freely chosen  _ him, _ and Hephaestus wasn’t even attracted to women. And she’d said the forge god was her friend.

Hecate nodded in dismissal. “Hephaestus, why don’t you head down to HR on floor 57, and fill out your paperwork. I’ll catch you there in a bit for your tour.”

“Of course. Thank you both very much!” The younger god beamed and went out, shutting the door behind him.

Hades wasted no time pouncing on his friend for the information she possessed. “How was she?” Not even bothering to specify who he meant.

Hecate controlled her smirk. “Let me think. Young and pretty, as ever. Wearing some of your jewels, too.”

“She was? Which ones?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “How should I know? Blue ones, I think.”

_ She likes sapphires? I can make her more! Oh…sapphires would look so beautiful against her skin. _

“Hello? Underworld to Hades? Come in, please!” Hecate snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Sorry,” he muttered. He should be more embarrassed being caught in starry-eyed reverie, but he didn’t care. “What did she say?”

“Mmm, she said she was thinking about seeing you again, and she asked for information about the Underworld.”

“Really? What about?”

“General stuff. I sent her some articles to read.”

“Which ones, I could send her more—”

“Hades! What did we say about taking this one step at a time?”

“Right, right. Dammit. This is so frustrating!”

“Maybe so, but you are making progress. She’s obviously intrigued, and not as angry as she was.”

“She texted me last night, too.”

“That’s excellent. There is one thing I wanted to mention that’s concerning. I saw a small ichor stain on her dress last night, and she wouldn’t tell me what caused it.”

Hades felt anger gripping him, along with fear. “You think someone hurt her?”

“That’s hard to say, isn’t it? She has no particular reason to trust me, and there are other explanations.”

“That’s true.”

“Including the possibility that she might have injured someone else.”

Hades shrugged. “That doesn’t seem likely.”

“This  _ is _ the same goddess who went berserk on a bunch of mortals.”

“She was justified in that action. Her friends were being slaughtered.”

“Fair enough. I’m saying, it could go either way. We don’t know.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

Hecate went out, leaving Hades to lose himself in speculation again.  _ I should have gone to that party. I could have asked Persephone directly if she minded. _ What would it be like, to attend a party with her? To converse and sip wine, to joke and laugh with her, to bask in the knowledge that other gods were jealous of him? He sighed deeply. He wasn’t sure he would ever find out.

_ I’m not going to get anywhere sitting around like this. I need to figure out my next move. I never did get that present for her. _

He was brainstorming about what she might like to have when his phone buzzed. Excited, he took it out to check—it was a text from Persephone! He thumbed the app, hands shaking, eyes alert to every nuance of her message.  **Is it true you began reforming the Underworld 100 years ago?**

She must have been reading up on the materials Hecate gave her. He thought hard about how to answer this. How much could he tell her without getting overwhelming?  **Yes. It was time for a fresh start.**

He watched with excitement as the typing awareness indicator showed that she was entering more text.  **It seems like a lot. Technologia, architecture, the arts, and the economy?**

He knew what to say to that.  **All of that is true. Would you like to see for yourself?**

He pressed Send and waited for a reply. When none came, he realized that he’d been too forward. Again! After several minutes he sighed and put down his phone.  _ I’d better get some work done. _

Hades sat down at his computer and tried to lose track of his worries. Either Persephone would decide to take a chance on him, or she wouldn’t. There was no point dwelling on it. Being productive in the meantime could free up his time if she did decide to visit. If not—at least he’d have a distraction.

A while later, he found himself sighing in the middle of a presentation on a new…he didn’t even know. Some  _ ilektronikós _ thingamabob that did stuff that would have been incomprehensible even a decade ago. He did feel a certain satisfaction for the steady stream of innovations his realm produced, but it was all starting to lose meaning for him.  _ Who really cares if I have devices that can turn lights on for me, when I have no one to come home to? _

He became aware that everyone in the meeting was staring at him, nervous and shifting in their seats.  _ Damn. _ They must be waiting for his response.

“Well!” he said, projecting hearty good cheer with all his might. “That presentation left me speechless. Excellent work, everyone. Keep it up!”

He jumped to his feet and left the conference room with rapid strides. No one ran after him, but he could hear the sighs of relief in his wake. _ I’ll just have to read up on whatever that was about. Later. _

He returned to his floor and hurried through the lobby, but paused before entering his own office. Someone had caught his eye. Turning to look, he spotted an old friend sitting in the waiting area, watching him calmly.

“Hello, Prometheus,” Hades said. “Do we have an appointment? I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“No, we didn’t. I dropped by in hopes you could spare me a few minutes.”

“For you, certainly. Come in. Do you want a drink, or coffee?”

The gray god smiled. “I don’t normally indulge, but Underworld coffee is a treat.”

Hades gestured to an assistant and ushered Prometheus into his office, then into a comfortable seat.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I hope you’re not upset I didn’t attend your party last night. I hear it was quite enjoyable.”

“Did you? Parts were very good, and others less in accordance with my wishes.”

“How so?” Hades frowned in concern. Had something happened to Persephone that Hecate hadn’t seen? 

“Last night I wanted to unveil a plan I have long cherished in my heart. I want to elevate the mortal race. To give them the ability to improve their lot, to better care for themselves and to better worship us.”

Hades tilted his head. “Let me take a wild guess. My brother didn’t like that?”

“No. He did not.”

“I don’t know why he’s so negative about them. His own creations.”

“Don’t you? The more of them that are born and live, the more of them that eventually die. And your realm only grows stronger.”

“You think that’s it? Not one of them worships me. All of that is reserved for Olympians.”

Hades’s chief assistant, a stocky, competent satyr who’d been with him for decades, came in and served coffee to both gods before stepping out again. There was a brief pause in the conversation while they modified their beverages to their tastes, then sipped in quiet appreciation.

“I’ll admit it’s only a theory,” Prometheus said. “He’s becoming more and more closed-minded, the older he gets. Time was, he would have listened to my advice and considered it. If he had good reasons to go another direction, he used to tell me.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed that myself. Tell me—what steps do you want to take to help the mortals?”

Prometheus leaned forward, excited. “I want to give them fire.”

“Really? That’s all?”

“Yes! Think what a transformative tool it might be for them. They could learn pottery, and forging metal, and it would improve their diets. They could move into colder zones.”

“So you think, just give them fire, and they’ll figure all that out?”

“Why not? They have our spark in them. It will take time, but they’ll progress instead of dwelling in this stagnation.”

Hades thought it over while finishing his coffee, then finally nodded. “It seems like a worthwhile experiment. However, I wonder why you bothered pitching it to me. Surely you know how little influence I have with Zeus these days?”

“Perhaps so. I was hoping more if you had ideas for convincing him, you might share them.”

“I’ll let you know if I have any insights. I hope you have support from others, as well?”

“Certainly. Athena and Hephaestus were easy to convince. I thought I’d speak to some of the older generation, so here I am.”

“May I ask what Persephone thinks of this idea?”

Prometheus nodded, a slight smile tilting his lips. “I’ve only discussed it briefly with her. She’s a touch hypersensitive where Zeus is concerned and thinks I’m being reckless.”

“With good reason. He can be vicious when he smells defiance.”

Prometheus nodded slowly. “I have never forgotten my brother’s fate, I assure you.” He took a breath and smiled, clearly intending to change the topic. “I’m glad you brought up the topic of your wife. You know she was my student, and remains my friend?”

“I had heard that.”

“If you don’t mind, in my capacity as someone concerned for Persephone’s welfare—I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

Hades frowned, considering. He felt he ought to mind, but couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed. Prometheus’s whole attitude spoke of affectionate concern for the young goddess. “Go ahead,” he said.  _ Perhaps a good report will incline her to pay me a visit. _

“Do you regret the marriage?” Prometheus asked.

Hades was taken aback. “You’ve always been blunt, haven’t you? No, I don’t. Not for even a moment.”

“It isn’t apparent from the outside that you’re getting any benefit from it.”

“That’s not a question. However, I will say as a businessman that patience is often required to fully develop a resource.”

“I see. A rather odd metaphor to employ in this case.”

Hades couldn’t help seeing the other god’s point. “Yes, well. Forgive me, I’m not accustomed to discussing my personal feelings.”

“If I may offer some advice?”

Hades nodded. Prometheus wasn’t known as the Wise Counselor for nothing. “Please.”

“Keeping the inner workings of your marriage private is an excellent thing, if you both want it that way. However, Persephone has a passionate nature, even if she has learned to control it through long and painful struggles. Keeping your feelings private from  _ her _ would be a huge mistake.”

“I understand. I am trying to let her get to know me a little at a time.”

“Certainly, but don’t underestimate her capacity. That goddess has depths of strength that she keeps carefully hidden.”

Hades gazed at the other god, thinking over his words. He nodded slowly. “That seems like excellent advice.”

Prometheus let go of a slight tension he was carrying. “Persephone is someone I care deeply for. I want to see her happy.”

“I assure you, I want that as well.”

The smoky god nodded and made a thoughtful expression. “I do believe you, though I must say that at this point she  _ isn’t _ very happy.”

“I—yes. I know. I spoke to her recently and she made it very clear that my actions have hurt her.”

“I am certain that wasn’t your intention.”

“It’s generous of you to take that position.”

“She is still young, and rather impatient. Can you remember being young, and feeling that things would never change?”

Hades nodded with a small, fond smile. “I can. I thought no one understood me and my priorities were more important than anyone else’s.”

“Exactly. And you weren’t altogether wrong, either. We all have our unique viewpoints and our domains that we alone can defend.”

“So you’re saying that Persephone sees the personal aspects of my actions as far more important that the political or moral ones.”

“That is one way of putting it. And given that we’re discussing a marriage—”

“Given that, she’s completely right. It is personal, even if my motivations weren’t.”

“Yes.”

“Then I have a great deal to make up for.”

Prometheus’s gentle smile lit his face. “You’re taking this very well, I must say. I expected you would get angry.”

“I’ll admit I need advice. I was foolishly optimistic to leave her alone for so long. I pictured her having a chance at a carefree youth, but I forgot that larger events had already touched her life. That must have affected her.”

“Indeed so. Not anything as traumatic as your youth, though.”

Hades shrugged, uncomfortable with this line of conversation. “You were her teacher?”

“Yes. I never had a better student. She is very clever, and very kind.”

“I’m delighted to hear that. This time I’ve left her alone—was she truly unhappy?”

Prometheus considered. “Well, I’m not certain a pretty young goddess would freely share with an old Titan like me, but I believe I’ve seen her full of joy on many occasions. She loves her work, and her friends, and discovering new things.”

Hades sighed with relief. “I’m glad to hear that. I’m under the impression that she might forgive me.”

Prometheus smiled. “Good. I think that would be best for both of you.” He rose and held out his hand. “Thank you for your time.”

“Not at all. I’ll be in touch if I have any ideas for you on handling my brother.”

The two parted and Hades tried to return to his work. He couldn’t stop thinking about Persephone. He hated the idea that she was unhappy, and especially if he were the cause.  _ How do I make this up to her? I need to show her that I care. _

Prometheus said she loved her work, and discovering things. Hecate said she liked observing the moon. Hermes called her sweet, and too good for his brothers. She had arranged a job for her friend Hephaestus, apparently out of kindness. Surely that was a fair amount of information to work with? He ought to be able to figure out a way to show her the seriousness of his intentions.

His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up in exasperation, intending to turn off the notifications. The notice said it was another text from Persephone! Hades nearly dropped the phone in his eagerness to open the message. 

**I think maybe I would like to visit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone visits the Underworld.

Persephone rose at dawn, despite staying up very late reading the night before. She washed and dressed, fed Pomelia and made her bed, but then returned to her desk. She evaluated the noises of the house. Demeter’s voice carried from outside, directing nymphs to begin weeding.

_ It’s probably safe for a few minutes. _ She took out the phone, and continued reading.

> King Hades began to make dramatic changes in the Underworld starting a century ago. This “Golden Century of Innovation” inaugurated unprecedented developments in science and technology as well as the arts and architecture, and created an economic surge that has made the Underworld the envy of the other realms.

“My lady?” said a voice by the door. 

Persephone set the phone down in her lap. “What is it, Ismene?”

“Is that… _ technologia _ you have there?” The flower nymph bit her lip and tugged anxiously on her braid, as she did whenever she contemplated misbehavior.

“What if I do?” Persephone straightened her spine. “If I break the rules, that’s between me and my mother.”

The door behind Ismene opened again. “Did I hear  _ rule-breaking? _ ” asked Hercyna, grinning mischievously. “No one told me!”

Persephone frowned. She was preparing a rebuke when the door opened yet  _ again, _ and Thespeia stepped in. She put her back to the door and shut it firmly. “None of you are very practiced at conspiring,” she whispered. “I could hear you down the hall!”

“Persephone has contraband,” Hercyna said. “Look, she’s hiding something!”

“That’s enough!” Persephone said. “What I do in the privacy of my room is my own business.”

“Is it a phone?” Thespeia asked. 

Persephone looked down—the glowing device was indeed visible to the others. She sighed, and glared at the three eager nymphs. “Yes, it is.”

“Oooh!” Hercyna kept her voice low. “That’s amazing, how did you get it?”

“How do you think, silly?” Thespeia said. “You do recall who our lady married?”

“Is that true, milady?” asked Ismene. Her eyes shone with excitement, and Persephone remembered that the shy nymph passionately adored stories of romance.

“If I tell you about it, all of you have to keep this secret,” she said. She looked hard in each nymph’s eyes and received their promises. “Yes, it’s a phone, and Hades sent it to me. It’s  _ technologia _ from the Underworld, for communication.”

“Like letters?” Hercyna asked.

“Yes, but faster. I could send something now and he would receive it within moments.”

“Oh!” squeaked Ismene, choking her voice down to a whisper. “Does he confess his deepest feelings? Does he beg you to come see him?”

Persephone bit her lip, unable to tamp down her smile. “He did ask me to visit. I’m not sure he meant it, though.”

“Why would he say it if he didn’t mean it?” Hercyna asked. “Nobody could twist  _ his _ arm.”

Persephone squirmed in her chair. “He must be used to sophisticated women, not rustic goddesses who don’t even visit Olympus.”

The nymphs exchanged speculative glances. 

“Sophistication isn’t such a bad thing to lack,” Thespeia said. “It can be learned, surely?”

“Oh, yes!” Hercyna said. “I have some things in my room that could help, do you want to see?”

Persephone found herself smiling over the idea. “Yes! Go get them.”

Hercyna dragged Ismene along to be a lookout, leaving Persephone alone with Thespeia. 

The goddess tilted her head, considering her new friend. “You’ve seen a phone before, haven’t you?” 

“No, my lady, but I’ve heard about them. From…someone I once knew.”

“I see. Someone at the party approached me last night, to ask if I would find out from you if you might have an interest in him.”

The lilac nymph went pale. Persephone reached out with concern and touched Thespeia’s hand. 

“I take it from your reaction that you’re not,” Persephone said. “Sit down, it’s all right.”

“Thank you, my lady. I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to burden you with my troubles.”

“Nonsense, that’s what I’m here for. If you’re not interested, I’ll tell him so and he’ll leave you be.”

Thespeia shook her head violently. “No! He pursues me everywhere. I can’t get away from him no matter where I flee to!”

“You surprise me! I’ve known Hermes a long time, and always found him to be even-tempered.”

“Hermes?” Thespeia said, her face showing surprise. “What does he have to do with it?”

Persephone nodded, understanding the confusion. “He was the one who expressed interest. He’s not the one you fear?”

“No, it’s another man. I’m not sure I should say—”

Dread twisted Persephone’s heart. “It’s not Hades, is it? Please tell me, I won’t be angry but I need to know!”

Thespeia hastened to reassure the goddess. “No, my lady! I’ve never met him, and if it were he who frightened me, I wouldn’t have dared to come to you for shelter.”

A brief knock at the door startled the two young women. Hercyna and Ismene slipped back into the room, giggling together.

“See, my lady?” said Hercyna.

The nymph held a stack of…books? No, not books, exactly. They were sets of bound paper, but brightly-colored and covered in text in different sizes. The image of a beautiful nymph smiled from the cover of the top one. She wore a garment more elegant than anything Persephone had ever seen. 

The goddess sifted through the stack. They all shared a large title at the top:  _ Posh.  _ Persephone read some of the text blocks: 

> _ Is He Cheating on You? Consult our Oracle! _
> 
> _ Foolproof Smoky Eye Tutorial—No Matter How Many Eyes You Have _
> 
> _ 48 Sex Moves that Will Have Him Howling for More _
> 
> _ Aphrodite’s Most Iconic Looks _
> 
> _ Tips for Styling Snaky Hair _
> 
> _ The Skin Care Regime that will Change Your Afterlife _

“What  _ are  _ these?” she asked, bewildered.

“They’re called magazines, my lady,” Hercyna explained. “The ones from the Underworld are the best, so colorful and interesting! They come out every month and they’re just crammed with tips.”

Ismene opened one and her blush quickly grew deeper. “Oh my goodness,” she whispered. 

“Reading these is supposed to bring sophistication?” asked Thespeia. The corner of her mouth twitched.

“They can help with makeup and clothes and stuff,” Hercyna replied, sounding a little hurt.

“The outward trappings of sophistication,” Persephone said. She was skimming an article titled  _ How to Immortality-Proof Your Relationship! _

“I also have some makeup,” said Hercyna, holding up a little bag. “Want to try, my lady?”

Persephone’s eyes lit up. “I could look like the Olympian ladies?”

“Oh yes,” Thespeia said. “You’re at least as pretty as they are!” She opened a magazine to a spread titled  _ Makeover Tutorial: A Fresh Look for Newcomers to the Underworld. _ “Let’s do this!”

Persephone bit her lip, but then nodded.  _ Maybe I could send him a picture.  _

Thespeia read out instructions for the others. The goddess could barely contain her excitement, but she forced herself to sit quietly and read one of the magazine articles.

When her friends finished, they held up a mirror for Persephone to inspect the results. She couldn’t comprehend the change. Her cheeks were a little brighter, her lips a little darker, her eyes a little enhanced. Her hair was done in lovely waves that flowed down her shoulders.  _ It’s subtle. I like it. _

“You did an excellent job,” she said.

The nymphs exchanged grins. 

“I don’t have all the right products,” Hercyna said. “Maybe you can get some more of this stuff from the Underworld? The things they describe in these articles sound amazing!”

“Maybe,” Persephone replied. “Can I borrow some of these magazines?”

“Of course, my lady!” The nymph seemed delighted.

“We should get back to work,” Ismene said. “I don’t want to get into trouble!”

“Yes, of course. Thank you all for your help,” Persephone said. 

The nymphs went out and Persephone thought about her next steps. She ought to start work—she had chores to do, as she had every day. _ Maybe I can be selfish, just this once. _

She smiled to herself as she sent a text to Hades. She didn’t quite dare to ask if he had made changes to his realm for her sake, but she hinted. After a few moments, she received a cautious reply, so she made another attempt. His answer this time was another invitation to visit the Underworld.

_ Should I go?  _ He had invited her in person, and now he was offering again. He evidently wanted her to come. Last night he said he wanted to learn how to treat a queen properly. Meaning  _ her.  _

A thrill of excitement gripped Persephone.  _ Nobody _ treated her like a queen. Practically no one even mentioned her title, except to mock her. However, it seemed likely that her own husband—himself a king—would take it seriously.

_ I’m being impulsive again. I have to be more levelheaded! _ Oh, but how could a visit to the Underworld harm anything? Hades had vowed to share his realm with her. After a hundred years of marriage, surely she should see it?

Persephone looked over her few garments. If she was going to visit the vibrant, fashionable Underworld, she needed to dress properly. She’d worn her best peplos only last night, and Hecate was right, it did have a small spot of ichor. If she ran into the blue goddess again, she’d be sure to notice. Was Hecate like the Olympian goddesses? They would never let something like that pass without a biting comment.

_ Well, nothing for it but to wear my next best. _ She dressed in her second-best peplos and put on her sandals. _ I should definitely wear some of his gifts. _ She dug carefully through the jewelry box and decided on a pair of teardrop-shaped diamond earrings and a gold bracelet.

Once fully dressed, Persephone studied the overall effect for some time. She compared herself to the pictures in the magazines and thought she looked fairly pretty.  _ He chose to marry me when I was barefoot and rumpled. He’s not like some other men I know. _ She took a slow breath and gathered her courage. 

_ No, wait—I can’t summon him to my bedroom! _ Persephone gulped down her panic and laughed at herself. This was an easily-solved problem. She slipped down the back stairs to the kitchen, keeping a cautious ear out for her mother’s voice. In the courtyard, Persephone found her dog napping in the sunshine, and paused to give Pomelia some attention. 

“Good girl! When I get home I’ll give you a good brushing, and play with you, all right?” The goddess straightened to walk away from the house, but her little dog followed eagerly. “No, Pomelia. You stay here. I can’t take you with me today.”

The little dog tilted her silky head and whined.

“I know. Such a good girl! Maybe next time. Stay!”

The goddess walked some distance from the house, reviewing her plan.  _ He invited me twice. Surely he means it. _ She found a convenient stump to sit on while she thought.  _ Just summon him, like I did before? _ Maybe that was rude.  _ He did tell me to do that, but that was a long time ago. _

Hades had to be a very busy god, and she knew he was important. His realm couldn’t run itself, and the articles she’d read described the Underworld as a complicated place. Perhaps when he invited her, he’d meant to make an appointment for a future day?

Persephone had been told since childhood that she let her emotions rule her actions, a tendency she fought to contain. She should probably suggest tomorrow for a visit. Contemplating that made her want to cry. She’d gotten all dressed up for him!

_ No, he said he wants to treat me as a queen. _ A queen should have the privilege of seeing her husband when she wanted, shouldn’t she? He’d said he would keep his promises. And last night, hadn’t Hecate said he was eager to see her?

Persephone took out the phone and composed a careful message.  **I think maybe I would like to visit,** she sent. She sat staring at the screen, wondering if her reply was too weak. She didn’t want to seem indifferent. After a century she was eager to see more of the man she’d married.

His answer came quickly.  **Is now good for you? Or do you mean another day?**

She gasped with excitement.  **Now is perfect,** she replied. Butterflies turned flips in her stomach and she found herself grinning as she stood and brushed her dress to remove any dust.  _ Oh wait…how do I get there? _ Persephone had no idea how to accomplish a transfer to another plane.

The phone buzzed again.  **If you summon me, I’ll come get you.**

She flushed with embarrassment, glad he wasn’t there to see it. Rather than answer, she knelt and patted the ground twice. No sooner had she risen than the air before her shimmered with a dark haze that took the shape of a tall man. In only a moment, Hades stood before her, smiling and holding out his hand.

“Your hair is short!” Persephone blurted.

He blinked in surprise. “Do you dislike it? That’s the style in the Underworld, but I can grow it if you prefer.” His hand floated up to check nothing was out of place.

“No, it’s…I like it fine. It’s different from the other day.”

“That time, I wanted to look as you would expect. How I looked when we were wed.”

“Oh.”

“You look wonderful. Are you ready to go?”

“You’re sure you’re not busy?”

“Nothing’s more important than you,” he replied. He held out his arm.

Persephone knew she was blushing but couldn’t look away. She slipped her hand under his elbow.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes.” 

He placed his hand over hers and held her firmly as they transferred. Persephone tried to pay attention to how he navigated, but the smoky scent of him filled her brain and set her thoughts spinning wildly. The transfer was longer than normal, and seemed to take an odd direction the goddess had never noticed before. In a few moments, they emerged.

The air was fresh and cold, with a slight edge of dampness, and the sky had the dim blue glow of twilight. Persephone shivered. They were in the center of a huge stone courtyard, surrounded by towering buildings gleaming with glass and metal. Dozens—no,  _ hundreds _ —of beings moved around them.

The goddess turned in a slow circle, taking it all in, until she faced Hades. He was watching her with a fond expression. His clothes were different—carefully shaped to fit his body and show off his broad shoulders. He had a white, fuzzy object flung over one arm, which he held out to her.

“I brought a coat for you. I thought you could use something to keep warm.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

Persephone tried to take it, but Hades shook his head, gesturing for her to turn. He helped her to put it on, sliding its soft weight up her arms. 

“Do you like it?”

She smoothed the front of the white fur, enjoying the silky texture. “It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.”

He smiled, looking pleased. “Perhaps we should find a place to sit down?”

“No, I want to explore. I  _ can _ walk, you know.”

“Of course.”

“I haven’t given you a good impression of my strength. Most of the time I’m fine, you’ve just caught me on a couple of my bad days.”

“All right. I’ll give you a little tour, and then we can have lunch. This plaza is the center of the city. Over there is my corporate headquarters.” He gestured towards a set of tall buildings. “In this direction is the municipal center and the main park.” He glanced at her to see how she was taking all this.

“So many people!”

“Yes, it’s lunch hour so a lot of people are outside. Let’s go this way.”

They left the plaza and entered a sort of valley between the immense buildings. Persephone clutched his arm and gaped upwards. “They’re so tall! How many people live here?”

“The city has a population of over a million, not counting shades.”

“A  _ million _ people?”

“Yes.”

“I never imagined so many!” She was distracted from his reply by a fast-moving shiny object that whizzed past. “What is that!”

“It’s a car. A mechanical device used for transport,” Hades said. “You didn’t read about them in your research?”

“How did you know I was doing research?”

“Hecate mentioned it.”

“Oh. How do these cars run?”

“They have internal combustion engines, powered by burning hydrocarbons.”

“That’s amazing! Aren’t they dangerous, though?”

“They can be. Look down—this is a sidewalk, for people to walk. Over there, that’s the street for cars. People can cross streets but they have to be careful.”

Persephone shook her head in amazement. “What about the burning hydrocarbons? There must be some sort of byproduct that’s bad for people to breathe.”

“Yes, in fact, that’s why we’re moving over to electric power. It’s much cleaner.”

She watched another few cars go by before tearing her attention away. “Sorry. You were talking about the city?”

Hades described the functions of City Hall, the library, and the hospital as they walked. “Down that street is the theater district.”

Persephone saw the many colorful lighted signs. “You mentioned theater before.”

“Yes. Perhaps you’d like to see a play sometime?”

“Um? Maybe.” She couldn’t think about that now. The city was both overwhelming and fascinating.

She stared at the people moving around them. There were men and women, gods and satyrs and nymphs, gorgons, harpies, daemons, and nameless monsters. The males tended to wear something similar to Hades’s clothing, but the women! Some wore dresses, some close-fitting suits like the men.  _ Their shoes are so exquisite! _ Many wore saturated colors and gorgeous prints, and styled their hair in unexpected ways. Short, long, multi-colored, straight, curly—every variation was on display. 

Nearly everyone seemed to have a phone in hand, and they walked  _ fast. _ When they spoke to one another, they were loud, brash, and cheerful. Doors opened into spaces beyond the sidewalk, and people went in and out. Some of these places emitted wonderful smells, and one was playing frantic music that made Persephone’s eardrums throb. She was glad to get away from there.

Hades was watching her attentively. “Feeling hungry yet?”

She was, but she’d spotted something across the street: a large open area, full of trees. There was a gate with people going in and out. “What’s that?” 

“That’s the zoo.”

She didn’t know that word and looked up for an explanation.

“It’s a portion of the park where they keep animals. People go in to look at them.”

“Animals?” Persephone bounced with excitement.  _ There’s nature in the Underworld? _

He grinned. “Would you like to see?”

“Yes please!”

Hades explained the procedure for staying safe from moving cars as they crossed the street. They entered the zoo and studied the map for a few moments before picking a direction.

The relative hush of the park after the city’s noise was a relief. Persephone began to enjoy the company and the sights. She was amazed by giraffes and elephants, having never seen them in person before. They toured the reptile house and the humid rainforest pavilion before taking a path to view the big cats. The lions were lying around napping.

“Exactly like housecats,” Persephone said.

“Come see the tigers,” Hades replied. “They’re my favorite.”

“Oh? Why do you like them?”

“I like the stripes, I guess.”

The tigers proved to be more interesting, prowling around their huge enclosure, showing off for the visitors. Persephone could hardly tear herself away.

“Are you hungry? There’s a little café over there.” Hades asked.

“That sounds good.” She walked with him but her attention was arrested by some alligators swimming through a pool of water.

He chuckled. “I’ll get us something. Don’t go far, okay?”

“Okay.” 

A few minutes later, he found her at the meerkat exhibit, peering at the active little animals and giggling. 

“I got a cheese, tomato, and pesto panini, and a crispy chicken wrap,” he said, showing her two packages. “What would you like?”

Many of his words were unfamiliar to her, but she was eager to try them. “Oh, they both sound wonderful.”

“We could split them?”

“Sure!”

They found a bench by the seal tank and sat down. The goddess couldn’t take her eyes off the playful animals. “They’re like dogs with fins!”

Hades laughed. “They do resemble dogs.”

Persephone was a little embarrassed by her own exuberance. It wasn’t Hades’s fault that his realm was so rich with exciting new sights that she was continually astonished. “Do you come to the zoo all the time? I think I would never be able to leave,” she said.

“I do, actually. It’s part of the larger park, which I visit frequently.”

“How do they get trees to grow without sunlight?”

“No idea. It’s tricky and they have to be replaced a lot, but that’s all I know.”

“Oh.” Her mind wandered into the task of designing trees that could tolerate low light levels.  _ They’d need another process to get energy… _

“Do you like that sandwich?” Hades asked. 

She was finishing her half of the panini. “Oh yes! Are we trading?” They swapped half-sandwiches. “My mother’s a vegetarian. I don’t normally get meat.”

“But you’re not?”

“I am, except when visiting friends. Lately I’ve been wanting to try new things.”

He gestured around. “Lots of new things here.” 

Persephone tried the chicken wrap and found it delicious. “This is really good!”

Hades nodded. “You know, a lot of people aren’t brave enough to try new things. They get stuck.”

The goddess watched him while she chewed and swallowed. “Are you fishing for compliments? Because I already know you try new things.”

“I’ll take whatever you want to give me,” he said, smiling widely.

“You’ve been extremely generous, both in your gifts and now in your time,” she said. “I’m not a fool. I can see this place is intended for children. Thank you for indulging me.” 

Hades made a mock-affronted face. “You didn’t believe me that I visit here a lot?”

She leaned in as if to confide a secret. “I think it’s possible you said that to make me more comfortable.”

“I would like you to be comfortable here, but I wouldn’t lie to you. I do like the zoo. The animals are interesting to watch, and it’s something to do when I’m lonely.”

“Oh.” 

“Do you get lonely, too?”

“Yes. All the time.” 

He took a bite of the panini and watched her expectantly. 

She continued, “It’s weird that I get lonely, because there’s so many nymphs in the house. And they  _ are _ my friends, but…”

“But they don’t understand you?”

“Yes.”

“So what do you do when you’re lonely?”

_ When am I not lonely?  _ “I guess I try to keep busy.”

They finished their lunch and tossed out the trash, then resumed walking. 

Persephone stopped to read a sign. “Look! They have rhinos!”

“Your favorite!”

“You remember that?” She blushed. 

“I remember every moment of our first meeting.” His face was serious but his eyes danced with mischief.

“Oh.” Her cheeks felt warm.

They stood and watched for a few minutes, but the animals seemed determined to have a midday nap, rather than do anything interesting. After a while Persephone was drawn to move on. Hades fell into step beside her as they walked to the next exhibit.

“Have you enjoyed your visit so far?” he asked.

“Yes, very much. It’s a lot to take in, but it’s beautiful.” 

“I’m so glad.”

He put his hand on her elbow, asked her to wait, and trotted away to a booth. Persephone was happy to watch some bouncing lemurs. Shortly, Hades came back with a pair of odd things in his hands, bark-like cones topped with another substance.

“Chocolate or strawberry?” he asked.

“What’s chocolate?”

“Oh, then you  _ have _ to try it.” He handed her one of the cones. “This is ice cream. I think you’ll like it.”

Persephone sniffed it. She watched Hades as he lifted the other cone to his mouth and licked. She carefully copied him, tasting the creamy flavor on her tongue. “Oh my gods!” 

“Good, right?”

“I never had anything like it!” 

“You’ll want to lick around the base so it doesn’t drip on you. Here, have some napkins.” 

She followed his instructions, working carefully to prevent the loss of any of the marvelous chocolate. For a couple of minutes she couldn’t concentrate on anything else, but then she saw that Hades was watching her with barely-controlled amusement.

“What?”

“I’m enjoying seeing you have chocolate for the first time.”

“Oh. How is that strawberry?”

“It’s good, want to try?” 

He held out his cone, startling Persephone. She offered hers in return and took a bite of the pink ice cream. 

“That’s good too. It’s like strawberries, only more so!”

He grinned. “You want the chocolate back, don’t you?”

She nodded shyly, aware that he’d given her the better flavor, and he didn’t even seem to mind. They traded once more and walked slowly back toward the entrance. By the time they reached the gate, Persephone was finishing her cone. Hades was already done, and reached out to clean a little chocolate off her nose.

She could feel her cheeks warming again. “So, what’s next?” she asked.

“I could use a coffee. Do you like coffee?”

“I don’t know. Is it like chocolate?”

He laughed. “Not really. Want to try?”

“Sure.”

Hades led her to a nearby coffee shop and showed her to a seat inside. “Shall I pick something for you?”

“Please.”

She watched people through the window while she waited. After a minute or two, she started to feel warm, so she took her coat off.

Hades returned with two cups and sat across from her. “I ordered you a mocha, which is coffee with chocolate in it.”

“Thank you.” She sipped from her cup. “It’s good!”

He chuckled. “You like everything you’ve tried. Is that merely politeness?”

“Well, I liked the ice cream better, but this is nice. What’s yours?”

“Espresso. Very strong coffee. You can try it.”

She picked up the tiny cup and sipped. “Oh!” Her mouth puckered.

“Ah, finally something you  _ don’t _ like.” 

She put the cup down. “There’s lots of things I don’t like!”

“Such as?”

She narrowed her eyes and played along. “I don’t like almonds or peaches. I don’t like being told I can’t do things. I don’t like how sometimes I cry when I’m actually angry. I don’t like when people say one thing and mean something else.”

“I…have to guess that last one was about me.”

“In part. You made me a number of promises. Your protection, and sharing things. What about that?”

He twisted in his seat. “I haven’t  _ completely _ failed you. I’ve been paying a thousand drachma per quarter to your mother, for your needs.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock. “You paid her  _ four thousand _ drachma a year?”

“Five thousand, actually. I thought you should have a double portion for the spring.”

She shook her head. “You paid my mother  _ half a million _ drachma.”

“Yes. You didn’t know?”

“No. Mother has always been frugal, and we live simply. I get a new dress every season, though.”

“Only one? What’s she doing with all that money?”

“I don’t know.” She glanced down at her peplos and her face crumpled. “I must be such a disappointment to you.”

“Please don’t ever think that! I’m just frustrated that you haven’t been treated as you deserve.”

“You did send me such lovely gifts.” She bit her lip. 

He studied her so intently she could barely meet his eyes. “Your ears weren’t pierced last I saw you, were they?”

“No. I had it done yesterday.” She was reluctant to admit that, but also pleased that he noticed.

“Those earrings suit you.”

“Thank you. Many of your gifts are very elaborate. I don’t have many opportunities to wear them.”

“But you chose to today?”

“Yes.” She blushed and plucked at her peplos, leaving it unstated that she didn’t have the fine clothes to match. “I wanted to look nice.”

“You’re lovely.” He watched her for a long moment. “Would you like to go shopping?”

“What’s shopping?”

It was his turn to gape. “There are places like this one, where people go to buy things. They’re called stores, or shops. There are many within walking distance that sell clothing.”

“Oh. But I haven’t any money.”

His smile was edged with regret. “You most certainly do.”

Persephone looked away. “I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“All my time is yours.”

She still couldn’t meet his eyes. “Well…”

“It would be my very great pleasure. Then perhaps you’ll have dinner with me?”

From the way he said it, Persephone guessed that dinner was somehow a more significant meal than lunch. She glanced down at her garment. It had seemed perfectly fine this morning, and now—she noticed a neatly-mended tear, the dusty hem. And her sandals were merely serviceable for protecting her feet.  _ The women I saw today were dressed so beautifully.  _ That was the sort of propriety Hades expected in his queen, and she had promised to behave properly.

The intense focus he gave her disconcerted Persephone. She was used to being an object of lust, but those other men looked at her with lazy predators’ eyes. They weren’t interested in anything beyond a conquest and a quick tumble. This man was something else entirely.  _ What does he want? _ It was eminently obvious from a century’s distance that he didn’t want  _ her. _

_ Well, he wants to do this shopping thing.  _ “All right. If you’re sure you can spare the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about zoos. On the one hand, they can be great sources of education and a chance for people to see animals they would never otherwise see. On the other, the poor animals living in cages!
> 
> I picture this one being a very enlightened zoo, with large enclosures and frequent enrichment activities. They take animals who wouldn’t survive in the wild, so overall, they're a force for good.
> 
> It goes without saying that the zoo is free to all visitors and fully funded by Hades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades takes Persephone out to show her the best of the Underworld.

Hades made a couple of phone calls while Persephone finished her mocha. She turned politely away and gazed out the window, but he knew she couldn’t help hearing his side of the conversation.

He was distressed to learn that she’d received none of the money he regularly sent via Hermes. Immediately after their wedding, he decided addressing it to Demeter was proper, given Persephone’s youth. Now he kicked himself for never reconsidering that decision. What did Demeter  _ do _ with all that money?

_ One dress per quarter! For a queen! _ Over the past century, he’d often imagined her spending the quarterly allotment on shopping sprees in Olympus. He’d been pleased to think he was making her happy this way. Learning otherwise was an unpleasant shock.  _ Another of my failures to look after her properly. _

A goddess with such modest expectations that she’d never bought her own clothes was an anomaly beyond his experience. Each time he saw Persephone, she was wearing very plain garments. He had supposed she simply liked unbleached linen with no decoration. Perhaps it wasn’t her choice at all, but Demeter’s? 

He ended his phone conversation and smiled at Persephone. “My sources recommend a particular store that happens to be nearby.”

“Oh. You’re really sure this is a good use of your time?”

He caught her agitation and knew he’d made her feel self-conscious. “You’re right to point out that I haven’t delivered what I promised. I mean to show you that I can improve.”

Persephone blushed so hard her cheeks glowed. “That was very rude of me. I’m so sorry!”

“No, it wasn’t at all. After a century of neglect, you’d have been justified in setting a curse on me.”

“I...wouldn’t know how.”

“Well then, you’ve come to the right place. Vengeance, retribution, and chastisement are local specialties.” He grinned to show her he was teasing.

Persephone glanced shyly at him through her lashes. “What about reconciliation?” 

“That would be an exotic flavor, here. But perhaps more valued for being so unusual.”

She paused to assimilate his unspoken message. “Shall we go?” 

He stood and helped her into her coat. Persephone accepted gracefully this time, though it was clear she’d never encountered this gesture before today.  _ No one treats her as a queen. That is what I must show her. _ He offered his arm again, thrilled to feel her hand resting on his elbow, just as he felt every time she touched him.

They walked down a side street, away from the park. Hades was alert to any changes in his companion’s stride, but he couldn’t detect any weakening. He had made a serious error earlier in implying she couldn’t walk and he realized she was sensitive in that area.  _ Not that I can blame her. _ Living as a god with visible imperfections was not an easy role, as he knew from experience.

Their destination was only a few blocks away, a storefront with a discreet gold plate announcing its name:  _ Oraios. _ The window display held a single mannequin sporting a long gown of midnight blue lace. Persephone paused to gaze at it for a moment, and Hades took note.  _ She’d look wonderful in blue. _

He held the door for her and they found several people waiting inside.

A yellow snake-haired goddess stepped forward. “Hey Boss, Hecate sent us. She couldn’t get away herself.”

Hades nodded. “Persephone, I’d like you to meet Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. Colleagues of mine.”

“Our queen!” Alecto said, bowing to her.

Persephone smiled. “I am honored to know the Furies.”

“The honor is ours,” Tisiphone replied. “We’re  _ great _ admirers of your work.”

“My work?” Persephone looked startled.

“You know, stomping on misbehaving mortals?” Megaera said. “And that impalement job? One of the best we’ve ever seen! I’d never have guessed you were a first-timer.”

“Oh! You’re talking about…” Persephone paused. “Is it commonly known in the Underworld?”

Hades saw her chagrin. “Yes, but don’t worry. People here take a robust view on wrath.”

Alecto nodded. “We’re big fans!”

“Oh,” Persephone said. “Most people call me temperamental and leave it at that.”

Tisiphone snorted. “Sure,  _ Olympus _ people. Weaklings.”

Persephone smiled again, relieved. “May I?” She reached out tentatively to stroke one of Megaera’s hair snakes.

Megaera nodded, so Persephone touched one. It rubbed against her finger, as friendly as a cat.

“You’re not afraid of snakes?” Alecto asked.

Persephone shook her head. “Oh, no. I used to keep a pet leopard snake. They’re an important part of the ecosystem. Besides that, they eat the rodents that would get into our grain. They’re beautiful and useful.”

“Oh, we like you! Not at  _ all _ one of those squealing, boring goddesses,” Megaera said.

“Ladies, can you please assist Persephone today?” Hades wanted to get things back on track. “She could use some advice on fashion trends and such.”

“We’d love to,” Tisiphone said.

Megaera and Alecto moved to the nearby racks and began making selections. 

“This would look fantastic on your figure, Persephone!” Alecto held up a green dress.

“Oh, and this!” Megaera cried, with a patterned one.

Hades saw Persephone’s alarm at all this attention. “Are you all right?”

“I suppose. I’ve never seen a place like this. It’s overwhelming!”

“You’ll let me show you proper treatment?” he asked, his voice a caress. 

She looked up at him, wide-eyed and utterly serious. “All right.”

Persephone gave him her coat, then followed the Furies into a changing room. Hades sat in a nearby chair and took out his phone. He had some calls to make, in order to secure arrangements for the evening. He had ideas for their dinner and was pleased he’d had the forethought last week to start laying plans for a visit. 

Sales clerks scurried about, bringing items to the goddesses and taking them away. Hades heard the Furies speaking, offering suggestions and comments. He adored the sound of Persephone’s voice: husky and low. 

It was some time before the door opened wide and Persephone stepped out, wearing a gown of ivory silk. It was long-sleeved and high-necked, with a pleated skirt that nearly reached her ankles.  _ Kind of a modern interpretation of a peplos. _

She stood for his evaluation. “What do you think?”

He gazed at her, unsure what to say. The dress was attractive, but more suited to an outing at a stodgy venue. Not for a radiant young queen with a knockout figure going on a dinner date.

“You really want my opinion?” He was aware of the trap closing on him.

“Yes, please.”

“All right. You could wear anything and look beautiful, but I think that dress is something your mother would advise you to buy.”

He held his breath, hoping he hadn’t overstepped. After a short pause, Persephone giggled.

Behind her, Alecto looked triumphant. “Told you!” she said.

Persephone retreated to the dressing room and the selection process resumed. Armloads of garments were sent away as rejects, and more armloads replaced them. 

Megaera came out and gave him a little smirk. Hades turned to watch as she left the store, wondering mildly where she was going.  _ Did Persephone send a Fury to run an errand for her? _ He smiled to himself, pleased that the young goddess seemed to be adapting to the lifestyle of a queen. 

He continued working on his phone, trying hard not to listen to the conversation from the dressing room. Megaera returned after a while, holding a large black-and-white shopping bag. She stopped by his chair and handed over a receipt. Hades glanced at the total—impressive for an hour’s shopping—and nodded. “I’ll get you a reimbursement check,” he said.

Megaera nodded and returned to the dressing room. “I cleaned them out of bee venom moisturizer!” she called cheerfully.

Hades had plenty of time to wind up his arrangements, as the goddesses seemed determined to try every garment in the store. Content to wait, he checked his email, knowing that he was  _ finally _ doing the right things for her. He hoped Persephone would be enchanted.

After a lengthy flurry of rejected dresses, a hush descended on the dressing room, and Alecto emerged. She spoke to a clerk, who dashed away, to return in a few moments with a shoebox. The clerk knocked and handed the box inside.

“Oh!” said a voice.

Soft whispers answered. Hades squirmed, catching the air of excitement. The door opened. He rose to his feet and was staggered by the goddess who appeared from within.

Persephone wore a form-fitting dress of silver and pewter, elaborately beaded in geometric patterns. It was sleeveless and had a low, square neck that displayed her cleavage. On her feet she wore a pair of black pumps, and she walked as if she’d worn them her whole life, her limp barely noticeable.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“It’s  _ lovely, _ ” he replied, reverence in his tone. “I think it suits you very well.”

She beamed at him. “Okay, let’s go then!”

“What about all those other pretty things? Don’t you want them?”

“This one is enough. I’ve never had anything half so beautiful!”

The skirt was cut above her knee, and Hades could see the edge of a thick scar on her right thigh, trailing upwards and disappearing under the hem. He made no comment on that, but he also noticed a fresh bruise on her upper arm. Its placement and size suggested a hand grabbing her.

“What happened here?” he asked, brushing his fingers near the mark.

She shrugged. “Nothing unusual.”

“Please tell me. I want to know about anyone who hurts you. I want to help with that.”

Persephone blushed and glared, her eyes flashing. “As you already know, there are certain men who think your continued indifference to me means that I’ll be eager for _ anyone’s  _ embrace.”

He felt a hot flush of rage wash over him, followed immediately by the chill of guilt. His jaw tightened and it was all he could do to control his voice. “Who?”

She pulled away and he let his hand drop. “It isn’t important who it was. It happens all the time and I deal with the problem.”

He sighed.  _ Hecate was right. _ Such a lovely goddess, young and vulnerable, with her unstudied charm, was an incitement to other gods. Even without Persephone’s beauty, the chance to humiliate the King of the Underworld was enough of a draw.

“I’m not indifferent,” he said. “But I am a fool.”

Tisiphone called Persephone away, offering to fix her hair. 

Hades gestured to Alecto to come speak with him. “She only wants that one dress?” 

Alecto nodded. “Yeah, we don’t get it. A lot of them look fantastic on her.”

“Good. Take my card, and use your judgment. Buy whatever she needs.”

The Fury grinned. “You got it, Boss.” She called to a sales clerk and began explaining.

Hades had only a few minutes to wait until Persephone emerged again. Her hair was up in a sleek twist, which displayed her diamond earrings to their advantage, and she carried a small silver clutch. He held her coat out for her. 

When they emerged to the sidewalk, the city had taken on its evening demeanor, though the low light hadn’t changed. Fewer people were about, and some were dressed for a night’s entertainment.

“It’s gotten colder,” Persephone said.

“Is it too much for you?” 

“In my nice warm coat? No, I’m fine.”

They strolled while Persephone admired the city around them. 

“We’re not going far, just around the next corner,” he said. He wasn’t willing to make the same mistake of underestimating her, but he hoped she would say something if she had pain. They had already walked quite a lot since she arrived and he was worried about her in those heels.

“Oh, look!” she cried. They had turned the corner and before them stood a very tall building. “It looks like a hat on a tripod!”

Hades laughed. “Do you know, that’s exactly what I said when the architects showed me the proposal years ago?”

She giggled. “Really?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure.”

“Is that where we’re going?” She looked gleeful.

“Yes. It’s called the  _ Ouranó Ravdí. _ ”

“The view must be amazing from the top!”

“It is.”

They skipped the tourist line, going straight to the VIP entrance and then into an elevator. Persephone hesitated as they entered, staring in fascination. As it began to move, her alarm increased. She clutched Hades’s arm and looked up at him with worried eyes.

He leaned down to speak for her ears alone. “It’s an elevator. A mechanical room for lifting people. You didn’t think we were taking the stairs?”

She shrugged ruefully. “I didn’t think about it.”

The doors opened and they entered the lobby of the restaurant. A tall nymph immediately approached. “May I take your coat, ma’am?”

“Um?” Persephone glanced at Hades to be sure it was all right.

“Thank you, no.” Hades helped Persephone remove the fur and folded it over his arm. “You might need it later,” he explained.

“Then may I show you to your table, Your Majesty?”

“Please,” Hades said. He didn’t even glance at the pretty nymph. He couldn’t tear his eyes from his bride.

They walked a short distance through a door into a small room dominated by floor to ceiling windows. Persephone ignored the table set with china and crystal, and went straight to look at the view. 

Hades set her coat on a side chair and followed the goddess to the window. Watching her, rather than the sparkling cityscape he had labored so long to build. Her hands came up to rest on the glass as she studied the lights, the surrounding buildings, the distant hills, and the glowing orb of the moon. 

He watched her reflection in the glass. Her intelligent, expressive eyes; her freckled nose; her plump, kissable lips parted in amazement. Hades couldn’t move or speak, he was so overcome with a mixed sense of joy and terror. Joy that she was his, terror that she might not remain so.

After a couple of minutes, Persephone noticed his quiet attention. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

He smiled. “You were looking at my work. I don’t mind.”

“It’s beautiful! All the lights are so bright and colorful.”

He couldn’t help himself. “ _ You’re  _ beautiful.”

Her smile grew uncertain. “Oh.”

He fought down the urge to apologize. He was trying to find his way with her, a path that balanced honesty with an appropriate pace. “Shall we sit?” He gestured to the small table.

“All right.”

He held her chair for her before seating himself. They occupied a small private room, luxuriously appointed with gleaming wood paneling, velvet-covered chairs, and plush carpet. The table was draped in white and lit with candles. A waiter brought them champagne and menus.

Hades opened his menu, watching from the corner of his eye as Persephone copied his action. He knew she was stressed—the day had put her through a staggering array of new situations. They read for a minute in silence before Persephone set her menu down and leaned toward him.

“I don’t know what most of this food is,” she said.

“Would you like me to order, then?”

“Yes, please.”

The waiter reappeared, smiling attentively. 

Hades said, “We’ll have the tasting menu, please.”

“Very good, Your Majesty.” The waiter bowed to both of them before slipping away.

“What does that mean?” Persephone asked.

“They’ll bring us a selection of small courses designed by the chef. It will give you a chance to try a variety of things.”

“What a good idea!”

He smiled. “You know, I’m very impressed by your capacity for enjoying new things.”

“You made your whole realm into something new and different, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes. But I did it one day at a time. Not all at once.”

She smiled and looked out the window. “Lucky me!” 

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Her enthusiasm was too good to be true. 

The waiter returned with the first course, a plate artistically smeared with bright sauces and tiny morsels. Persephone picked up her fork and took a cautious bite, but her astonishment showed immediately. “I thought I could cook but I haven’t the first idea how to make something like this!”

“I can cook too, and I’d have to agree. This is high art.”

“Why would you bother when you can have this?”

“I enjoy cooking. I’d love to make something for you.”

“That would be nice,” she said. “Today has been wonderful. I’d like to come again.”

“I’ll be glad to see you. I wanted to say how pleased I am that you gave Hephaestus a job.”

Persephone blushed. “That was presumptuous of me!”

“Not at all! I think he’ll do great work for us, and I’m happy you took an interest.”

“He was so excited about it. It’s almost impossible to get any access to  _ ilektronikós _ in the Mortal Realm. I didn’t even tell him about my phone, he might have stolen it,” she joked.

Hades nodded, eager to keep her talking. “I heard a lot about that party last night.”

“Hecate said you wanted to come. I was tempted, but I thought it would be strange to be getting to know you in front of everyone. There were a lot of Olympians present.”

“I see what you mean. They can be terribly nosy.”

She giggled. “They are! I like it here, though. People seem respectful but they’re not all that interested.”

“That’s how I like it. I get very annoyed when journalists from Olympus sneak in. They think they can grab a story about the scary, dangerous Underworld and run home with no consequences.”

“Is a journalist something to do with magazines?”

“Sure. A person who writes articles, for magazines and newspapers. Do you get to see any in the Mortal Realm?”

“Only recently. One of my nymph friends has some. For fashion tips.”

“Ah! There are all sorts of magazines about different interests. Botany, engineering, astronomy—”

“I like all those things!”

He smiled. “I know.”

“Oh. I guess I used to write to you about all that.”

“You did. Is it all right for me to ask why you stopped?”

She looked down at her hands. “I…for a long time I thought if I behaved myself properly that you would come see me.”

_ You ass. You let her down. _ “But I didn’t.”

She shrugged. “Eventually I got angry about it and retaliated. It’s the only way I had to show my feelings.”

“I understand. I’ve been giving it a lot of thought and I’m starting to grasp how you must have felt.”

“I’ve been thinking, too. I suppose to you, a century doesn’t seem so long.”

He winced to hear her emphasize the dramatic differences in their ages and perspectives. “Yes and no,” he said. “It is a long time for me to continue being such a cowardly, unsatisfactory husband.”

“I never called you a coward!”

“No, that was Hecate. But it’s still true.”

The waiter replaced their first dishes with a beautifully composed salad. Persephone waited until the man left before speaking again. 

“You said you want to be friends. Is this how you treat all your friends?”

He chuckled. “Hardly. I know I’ve been wrong to leave you alone. I’d like to make up for that.” 

She took a bite. “I’d like…to put all that behind us. Be friends, like you said.”

“All right. That’s very generous of you.”

“I can bear a grudge just like anyone, but I don’t want to feel that way about you. I believe that you acted with good intentions.”

He was surprised by her acceptance; he’d expected to need a lot more time to gain her forgiveness. “You may be the first being to ever say something like that about me.”

Persephone shook her head. “The older I get the more I have doubts about the wisdom of my elders. Are they all completely self-involved, or merely stupid?”

“There is no way for me to answer that without sounding like I’m boasting.”

She laughed. “All right, I’ll boast for you. I think they must be both.”

“Perhaps  _ prejudiced _ is more accurate.”

“Judging is what you do, right?”

“That’s my main role, yes.”

“I imagine it must be very easy to form opinions prematurely.”

“Yes, it is. I try to guard against it, but it’s a trial.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Persephone laugh.

“The nymphs ask me to settle arguments all the time, and I find it so frustrating. There’s rarely a truly balanced solution.”

“Ah, yes, that old problem. They each tell their point of view, but there’s little overlap. The truth lies somewhere in the middle.”

“Yes! But the middle can be such a large territory!”

He was pleased by her understanding. “This is what I deal with every day.”

“So what do you do about it? Please, I could use some insight.”

He sighed. “I don’t know how to answer that. It’s taken my whole life to get some feel for it.”

“Oh.” She seemed curiously disappointed by his answer.

“If you want to join me in judging shades, that is your right, you know.”

Persephone had no reply to that, causing Hades to think he’d pushed her too hard yet again.

Their soup course arrived, served in a dish on a pedestal of crystal made to resemble the building where they sat. Persephone paused to admire it. “How very—” 

“Pretentious?” Hades suggested.

She dipped her spoon in the soup. “It’s delicious, though.”

“That’s what food is supposed to be,” he grumbled. “They couldn’t just serve it in a bowl?”

“Maybe they’re trying to dazzle you. Have you eaten here before?”

Hades had to think about it. “I know I was here for the opening, but I don’t think I’ve ever been back. It’s…well, it has the reputation as a place you take someone you want to impress.” He watched her nervously for a reaction, unsure if he’d said too much this time.

She smiled like a smug cat. “I’m already impressed. The zoo would have been plenty but chocolate was the crowning glory.”

“I’ve been going about this all wrong, I see. Instead of sending you diamonds, I should have sent chocolates and fuzzy animals.”

“No doubt that would have kept me writing back!”

“If only to request more?”

Her eyes caressed him as she finished her soup. “What have I ever said that makes you think I’m so greedy?”

“Greedy for diamonds and greedy for chocolate are  _ entirely _ different things.”

“You’re speaking from experience, I take it.”

“Not really. I make diamonds, but good chocolate is slightly harder to acquire.”

“Surely you could find someone who is willing to trade chocolate for diamonds?”

He smiled. “You have a refreshingly straightforward take on economics.”

“That sounds patronizing, though I can’t be sure.”

“I would never dare! I’m sincerely admiring your philosophy.”

“Oh, you’re just teasing. Anyone knows that barter economies are insufficiently flexible for a large market.”

“And here I thought your interests lay exclusively in science!”

“No deity has only one area of interest. I may not have direct experience with money but that doesn’t mean I can’t study how it works.”

“Is that how you approach problems? Studying?”

“I suppose so. I like learning new things, and it keeps me from being too impulsive.”

The waiter came in with two plates and set them down. “Your entrées, Your Majesty, ma’am. Lamb roulade with carrot-ginger purée.”

“Oh my,” Persephone said. “I’m not sure I can eat much more.” Nevertheless she cut a bite and tried it, making a soft sound of pleasure as she chewed.

Hades tried his own entrée. “That’s rather good. It’s difficult to get lamb exactly right.”

“I wouldn’t know, but this tastes marvelous.”

“Will your mother be upset with you for eating meat?”

“I have no plans to tell her about any of this.”

“Oh.”  _ Does that mean she’s ashamed to talk about me? _

“She’ll be upset I skipped my work today, but I’ll manage.”

“It’s not spring now. How do you spend your time?”

“Oh, I help out with harvests, and develop new plants, and keep the nymphs in line. There’s so many of them.”

“Demeter needs a lot of workers?”

“Well, she’s able to employ some of them, but they come to us looking for help. Most of them have problems too big to face on their own.”

“Ah. Gods not taking  _ no _ for an answer, I assume.”

“Yes, exactly. The ones who are suited to agricultural work are no issue; it’s the others who are my concern. I spend a lot of time finding them employment.”

“How do you go about that?”

“Mostly through other goddesses. I contact Hera, or Hestia. Sometimes Athena and Artemis, too. It depends on the nymph in question, and her skills and temperament.”

“Have you ever considered asking Hecate?”

“I…no, I haven’t. I’m a fool.”

He shook his head. “You’re not. My guess is you didn’t want to think about the Underworld while you were upset with me.”

“You’re probably right. Do you have employment for nymphs?”

“Certainly, if they can adapt. It’s very different here.”

She nodded. “It’s true, only a few would be well-suited. But you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not in the least.”

They exchanged smiles and finished eating quietly, glancing at one another from time to time. The waiter promptly brought their dessert, a plateful of exquisitely-arranged pastel globes. 

“Oh, what is this?” Persephone asked.

“Pomegranate mousse with candied violets, pistachio meringues, and lemon foam, ma’am,” the waiter replied.

She blinked several times at Hades as the waiter left the room, then the pair of them burst into laughter. 

“I didn’t understand half those words!” she said.

“Neither did I!”

Persephone tried each part of the dessert and thoughtfully set her spoon down. Hades did as well.

“Not to your taste?” he asked.

“It’s fine, but I’m rather full. I had so many treats today.”

“I’m glad you had chocolate, though.”

She smiled. “Me too. That was quite amazing.”

“Would you like to come outside?” He rose and helped her into her coat, then opened a glass door in the outside wall. 

Persephone preceded him out onto a small balcony. She watched while he entered text into his phone. “I can’t get over how gorgeous the city is.”

“Just wait, it’ll get even better.” 

No sooner had he spoken when there was a muffled  _ boom _ and a spreading pink explosion blossomed in the sky above the nearby buildings.

“What’s happening?” Persephone squeaked.

“It’s fireworks. They’re controlled explosions launched into the air and colored with chemicals.”

“Oh!” 

She watched the next few blasts, flinching slightly with each explosion. The colored lights cast a glow across her face.

“I thought it would be terribly mundane to give you flowers,” Hades said. “Since you can make them yourself.”

“I like flowers!”

“Yes, but I wanted to give you something special.”

Another few rounds exploded, and she nodded. “They’re like flowers in the sky!”

He was relieved that she seemed to like his surprise. A larger explosion cracked, much louder than the others. Persephone visibly quailed, taking a step back. 

“Does the noise bother you?”

“A little.” There was another  _ boom _ and she flinched.

“I’m sorry, do you want to go?” He could tell she was agitated, and trying to hide it.

“No! It’s beautiful, and you did this for me. I want to watch.”

Hades frowned, thinking about what he could do to help. He held out his arm to her. “May I?” 

“All right.” 

She allowed him to pull her protectively close. After a few moments, she seemed to relax somewhat. “Do these fireworks happen frequently in the Underworld?”

“Only on special occasions.”

He held her firmly against his side. After a few more colorful explosions, she placed her hand over his and squeezed. Hades smiled in delight.  _ She is making so much effort to adapt. _

They stood silently together, enjoying the rest of the display until it wound up with a massive barrage of colorful bursts. 

Persephone looked utterly stunned. She turned to gaze up at him. “Thank you. It was astonishing. No one has ever given me anything like this.”

He squeezed her hand, deeply pleased. He wanted to confess his feelings, but he knew it was too soon. “You’re cold, should we go in?”

“Actually, I’m very tired. I think I need to go home.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wear you out.” 

He tucked her hand into his arm and transferred immediately, taking her back to the meadow where he’d found her that afternoon.

Persephone looked around and breathed a deep sigh, then slipped the fur coat off her shoulders.

“You should keep this, I don’t need it.”

“If you like.” Disappointment stabbed him like an icepick in the chest.

“I mean for next time,” she said, hastening to explain.

“Oh! I see. I will wait eagerly for next time, then.”

_ Would kissing her cheek be too forward?  _ While he thought, she extended her hand to him. He took it and bowed low. 

“Um. I’ll text you soon,” she said. “Thank you so much for today.”

“You’re very welcome. I hope to see you soon.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone deals with a persistent problem.

Persephone’s feet hurt terribly. She dragged herself up at dawn and limped around her room getting ready for the day. She couldn’t afford to stay in bed; she had far too much to do to make up for her outing to the Underworld the day before. No doubt her mother was disappointed with her negligence.

She put on an old peplos, suitable for hard work, but her sandals were still with Megaera, along with the peplos she’d worn to the Underworld. The Fury had promised to return her things, along with all the makeup she’d bought, but Persephone wasn’t sure when that would be.

The beautiful black pumps were sitting on the floor of her wardrobe, and the beaded dress was neatly folded on a shelf. She sighed softly and touched the new items.  _ Yesterday was like a dream. A beautiful dream. _ The little silver bag rested on the dress. Persephone opened it and took out her phone, the gold bracelet she’d worn in the morning, and her new lipstick. She put the things away and hobbled to the door barefoot. 

The goddess swung the door open and was surprised to see Hercyna, her hand poised to knock. “Oh! Milady, I have a delivery for you.” She held up the black and white bag from the beauty store. “A goddess brought it!”

“Oh, good.” Persephone took the bag and set it down on her desk. She took out her sandals and put them on. “Are Ismene and Thespeia around?”

“I’ll get them,” Hercyna said. She slipped out the door.

Persephone unpacked the bag, stashing most of the beauty products carefully away. She didn’t know for certain that Demeter would disapprove, but she wasn’t eager to find out. 

Hercyna returned with the other two nymphs in tow, all three looking eager. “Did you go somewhere yesterday?” Thespeia asked. “No one could find you!”

Persephone smiled. “Yes, I went to visit the Underworld.”

Ismene squealed before clapping her hand over her mouth. “Oh! Was it romantic? Did Hades declare his eternal love for you?”

The goddess felt a warm flutter in her stomach, and trembles in her limbs. “Well…no, he didn’t say anything like that. But he was very charming, and I  _ think _ it was romantic. He bought me clothes and took me to dinner, and ordered fireworks for me.”

“What are fireworks?” Hercyna asked.

“They’re  _ amazing _ explosions in the sky. It’s hard to explain. How about I find out the next time it will happen and bring you all along?”

“Oh! That would be wonderful!” Hercyna said.

“My lady, we can’t go to the Underworld!” Ismene said. “It’s a terrifying place full of monsters!”

Persephone laughed. “No, it isn’t at all. It’s so exciting and interesting! The people there are just people.”

“It sounds like you had a good visit,” said Thespeia. “Are you going to go again?”

“I hope so,” Persephone said, blushing.  _ Very soon. _ “Here, girls, I got you presents! Megaera went shopping for me and I asked her to pick up some things for you, too.” She grabbed the bag from the store.

The three nymphs exchanged shocked looks. 

“Do you mean the Fury, my lady?” Ismene asked breathlessly.

“Yes, I met them during my visit. They gave me advice and were so friendly.” Persephone took three small jars from her bag of goodies and handed them out. “This is supposed to be the best moisturizing cream ever made. Let me know what you think.”

Hercyna goggled at the jar in her hand. “The magazines say this stuff is very expensive!”

Persephone shrugged, a bit embarrassed and a bit smug. “The thing is, Hades practically begged me to spend money. All of you have helped me more than you know, so please let me show my gratitude to my friends.”

“Thank you, Lady Persephone,” Thespeia said. The others chorused their thanks as well.

“Milady, you said Megaera the Fury helped you? Does that mean that’s who the goddess downstairs is?” Hercyna asked.

“She’s still here?” Persephone said. “You didn’t tell me!”

She rushed out the door and down the stairs as quickly as her tired feet could carry her.  _ Oh, those shoes felt fine last night! _ There was no one in the ground floor public spaces, but she heard voices outside. She stepped out to the portico where her mother liked to work, and found Demeter sharing a pot of tea with Megaera.  _ Oh, dear. This could get interesting. _

“Good morning, Mother,” she said. “Hello, Megaera, how nice to see you.”

“Good morning, darling,” Demeter replied. “We were having the most fascinating conversation.”

Megaera smiled, as innocent as the dawn. “Yes, I was telling your mother how my sisters and I wish to serve you in any way we can.”

“It’s very kind of you,” Persephone said, gratefully picking up on her cue. She ought to have known that a Fury would have no trouble fibbing to an anxious mother. She sat down at the table with the other two goddesses, relieved to be off her feet.

“Well, I must go check the barley fields,” Demeter said. “Persephone, could you come see me when you have a moment?”

“Of course, Mother.”

Persephone and Megaera watched the other goddess walk away, only beginning their conversation when she was out of earshot.

“Thanks so much for bringing those things, Megaera. Was Mother quizzing you?”

“She was, a bit. I gave her the impression that Hecate sent you that stuff. I figure even Demeter can’t argue with Hecate.”

Persephone smiled. “You may be right. Can I ask if you would be willing to do more shopping for me? My friends and I were hoping to get some more fashion magazines.”

“Of course I would! It’s my pleasure to do errands for you.”

“I know you have an important job!”

Megaera waved a hand. “There isn’t anything more important than making our queen happy. Not only did Hades make that perfectly clear to us, but you’re also really nice.”

“I like you, too! And your sisters as well, but I felt like you and I…”

“Just clicked?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Okay, so magazines, anything else? It’s a  _ real _ shame you didn’t get any more of those clothes.”

Persephone shrugged. “I can’t wear them here, anyway. Maybe if I visit again I’ll ask for some help with getting ready.”

“You have my number! I’m happy to help.”

The two goddesses hugged briefly. “Thank you so much!” Persephone said.

After Megaera was gone, Persephone checked in with the household nymphs, letting herself be seen. She had to endure several rounds of questions about her absence yesterday, so she promised them she would tell more at the evening meal. 

She left the house behind and found her mother tallying barley sheaves at a storage shed. She decided to waste no time.

“Mother, what do you do with all the money Hades sends you? I could have used that to help the nymphs!”

Demeter tilted her head. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to visit the Underworld?”

Persephone was surprised more by her mother’s mild tone than anything else. Demeter had a way of figuring out secrets. “Well, I made up my mind yesterday and then I went.”

“Oh, darling. You know you have to watch those snap decisions!”

“It wasn’t a snap decision, Mother. I thought about it for a while, then I decided and I went. I didn’t discuss it with you, but that doesn’t make it impulsive.”

Demeter said nothing for a while. “All right, sweetheart, I apologize. Did you have a nice time?”

“Yes, very.” Persephone was relieved, but not sure she wanted to share a lot of details.  _ Not before I figure out how I feel. _

“Well, I’m glad,” Demeter said. “Were you going to tell me?” Her mouth quirked with amusement.

“Yes. I think so. I haven’t had time to think it over.”

Demeter laughed. “Next time, please let me know that you’re going. All the nymphs were in a tizzy, you know how they get!”

“Sorry, Mother. I probably will go again. I don’t know when, yet.”

“So you enjoyed spending time with Hades?”

“I did, yes.”

“ _ Hm. _ Well, could you please go check on the irrigation progress? On your way to your own tasks, of course.”

“Certainly, Mama.” Persephone kissed Demeter’s cheek, and walked away as briskly as she could. She was pleased by her mother’s easy acceptance. 

In the pocket under her peplos, the phone buzzed, so Persephone dug it out to check. It was a new text from Hecate.  **My queen, Megaera informs me you requested fashion magazines. If you see something you like, you have only to say the word and it will be acquired for you.**

Persephone felt a little surprised.  _ All these people sure like to talk about me to each other! _ She’d noticed that Hades knew things she’d told to Hecate, as well.

**That’s very kind,** she sent back.

She started to put the phone away, but it buzzed again almost immediately.  **I have taken the liberty of establishing accounts for you with all the top Underworld designers.**

Persephone was convinced that Hades was behind all this.  _ He wants to buy me things. He asked me to go to the theater. And to judge shades with him! _

She felt a huge, glowing excitement about all his offers, but at the same time they made her nervous. Why would he want all that? _ I don’t think this is how friends behave. _

Stopping at the irrigation project, she spoke to some of the workers there and gave instructions before moving on. She walked slowly, noticing that her feet already felt better. Persephone decided to go to Prometheus’s house. She could use a talk with her mentor—perhaps he could help her figure out her emotions.

She found herself singing a jaunty tune as she walked, swishing her skirt to and fro. Butterflies sprouted from her hands spontaneously, and she waved them on their way with a happy smile.

Her phone buzzed again. Since she was expecting merely another message from Hecate, her breath hitched when she saw it was from Hades.  **I had a wonderful time yesterday. I hope you did as well.**

Persephone stared at the phone, her smile unstoppable. She didn’t have words strong enough to tell him how much she’d enjoyed their day together.  **How can you doubt it?** she sent.

She knew he would reply quickly so she kept her phone in hand while she walked. In a moment she received another text. **I’m very talented at doubt.**

Persephone grinned and sent an immediate response:  **I’ll bet you have many talents.**

She walked on, but there was no reply before she reached Prometheus’s house. She tucked her phone carefully away. Voices carried to her from the outdoor sitting area, a man’s and a woman’s. They sounded rather upset. 

Persephone approached the corner of the house and stopped to peek. She saw immediately that the woman was Thespeia. The nymph’s arms were tightly folded and her posture was defensive. She pointed a finger and said, “I keep telling you, it was a mistake!”

The goddess held her breath, distressed for her friend. She stayed frozen in place in case the nymph needed help. 

“What’s gotten into you?” said the man’s voice. 

Persephone’s shoulders hunched with tension.  _ Apollo. This is going to ruin my day. _

His voice continued: “I seem to remember you said  _ yes _ to me. As I recall, you said it a lot!”

“I did, but when I thought it over, I realized we don’t work. I don’t want to be with you. I want you to leave me alone.”

“You don’t get to just change your mind after what we did! Don’t you know what an honor it is for  _ me _ to choose a nymph?”

Apollo came into view and grabbed Thespeia, pulling her roughly to him. She struggled, pushing against his chest and twisting away. Persephone couldn’t take any more of this. The goddess stepped out from the shelter of the building and strode toward the pair.

“She said to leave her alone, Apollo. How interesting that you can’t hear the word  _ no. _ ”

He looked up without releasing Thespeia from his grip. “I should have known you’d show up. The goddess too uptight to unclench her cunt would naturally try to ruin everyone else’s fun.”

Persephone fumed at his words but kept her temper in check. “Look at her! Does Thespeia look like she’s having fun? She’s terrified! What is wrong with you that you can’t see the suffering of other people?”

The purple god sneered. “Nothing’s wrong with  _ me. _ I’m a normal man, with needs! This nymph is mine.”

“Thespeia, is that correct? Do you belong to him?” Persephone asked.

“No, my lady! I don’t want him!”

“Did you hear this time? Let her go!”

“Why don’t you go find the Nursemaid of the Dead and ask him to make you a proper wife?” snarled Apollo. “This is none of your business.”

Persephone took two steps forward and folded her arms. Her skin felt rough, as if she were growing spikes, and heat poured from her body. Her fingers sharpened into claws and her teeth ached as they became pointed. 

Instinct prompted her, and the growing fear in Apollo’s eyes goaded her to further heights. Thespeia’s eyes were wide with shock. 

Persephone realized with a gleeful jolt that she was looking  _ down _ on the pair. Apollo was slack-jawed, his grip on the nymph forgotten. Thespeia pulled away and retreated to the edge of the forest to watch.

“What, you think making yourself big will actually scare me?” Apollo yelled, trying to regain his composure. “Gods, you are so  _ shallow! _ I should have given up on you all those years ago— _ of course, _ you chose a king over a hard-working god!”

Persephone felt the sharpness of her smile. “Hades makes me happier than you could ever dream of doing.”

“Even though he’s a decrepit, dried-up old miser? Hope you can live with your choice for the rest of eternity!”

A bubbling mania broke free of Persephone’s control and burst out in the form of terrible laughter. She exulted in the flinch Apollo tried to conceal from her, the creeping terror that gripped him. “Go ahead, underestimate me. That should be fun. I am more than someone’s wife, or did you forget?”

“Or what, you’ll make flowers bloom?” yelled the sun god, defiance pushing through his dread.

“What an  _ excellent  _ idea.” Persephone lifted a hand, feeling the sureness of her power, her link to the growing trees and flowers and fungi all around. 

Vines burst from the ground by Apollo’s feet, wrapping around his legs all the way to the hips and piercing his skin with sharp thorns. His ichor leaked from many wounds. He tried to burn the thorns away, but Persephone sent cooling sap through the vines’ capillaries and did not relent. 

“Now then, I have you at my mercy. What shall your punishment be?” She tapped a thoughtful finger to her chin and pursed her mouth. “I know!” 

She let her power flow, causing seeds and spores to take root in the god’s flesh. In a matter of moments, seedlings burst forth, twisting woody roots around his limbs that painfully constricted his body and shredded his chiton. 

Apollo screamed, wordless and enraged. Persephone made the spores grow faster: weeping fungi sprang from his ears, nose and mouth, obscuring his features and swallowing his noises. Thick plates of bark grew over his torso and limbs, bamboo fronds shot from each fingernail, and green trails of acidic sap flowed down his chest from the wreath of buds that bloomed around his throat.

Persephone smiled in satisfaction. When those buds ripened, it would be a most unpleasant surprise, unless he managed to free himself by then. “There now, that’s better. Apollo Physician, heal yourself. If you can.”

She laughed and held out her hand to Thespeia, who approached cautiously and leaned on her. Persephone was back to her normal size, her sharpness fading. “Do you have anything to add?” the goddess asked.

“No, my lady. This is enough for me.”

“Very well.” Persephone turned back to the shuddering, plant-infested god before her. “You’d better run home to your daddy. I’m sure he’ll be very sympathetic.” She released the grip of her thorny vines.

Apollo gave a last venomous hiss and disappeared. Persephone turned from Thespeia’s shaky embrace to see Prometheus in the door of his home. 

“I’m very impressed, small one,” he said. “Your control gets sharper every year.”

“Thank you,  _ dáskalos. _ Can you help my friend? She’s had an upset.”

“Of course!” 

The smoky god carefully put an arm around the sniffling nymph to assist her inside. Persephone went to fetch some tea from the kitchen. She returned shortly to find Thespeia sitting on a low couch, with Prometheus patting her hands and comforting her.

“Here, now drink this up,” the goddess said.

“Thank you, my lady. I’m sorry to be such a bother!” the nymph cried.

“You’re not a bother at all. That degenerate has been annoying me for some time. He finally went too far.”

“Quite so,” Prometheus said. “He is exceedingly ill-mannered.”

“Won’t you get in trouble though?” Thespeia asked.

Persephone shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t care, it was worth it.”

“Perhaps for once you should use your clout to assist with this problem,” Prometheus suggested.

“Clout? What do you mean,  _ dáskalos? _ ”

The nymph and the god exchanged a glance and a tiny headshake. Prometheus continued, “I mean that Apollo is no doubt already complaining about you to his father, and likely inflating your supposed misdeeds. You have the ear of another king and you should tell him.”

“Oh…I suppose Hades ought to know about this. I wouldn’t want him to be angry with me.”

“I doubt he would get angry,” Prometheus said. “But letting him be ambushed by his brother isn’t a great idea.”

Persephone nodded.  _ I came to him for advice about Hades, and I’m getting some. Even if it’s not what I was looking for. _ “All right, I will tell him. Thespeia, we should get you home.”

“Yes, my lady. I’m fine now.”

Persephone’s phone buzzed, loud enough that the others both heard it. The goddess blushed. “Excuse me,” she said, and took the device from her pocket. “I just need a moment.”

Prometheus suppressed a smile. “Of course, dear child.”

Persephone stepped out to the courtyard to read the new text. It was from Hades.  **You are generous to say so.**

She stared at the screen, remembering what she had sent to him, and her formerly elated mood. A hot lump was forming in her throat and she swallowed it down. She could feel her hands trembling.  _ He’s so kind to me. I wonder if he’ll still want to be friends when he learns what I’ve done. _

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be completed on a regular schedule and won't get epically long, I promise.
> 
> Thanks to Red and VesperNights for invaluable beta work!
> 
> Thank you to artdork1, porkiswayne, Spooks_on_Parade, RoselessThorn, EllisEmme_Writes, scholarlydragon, daalex, VesperNights, and 6feetbelow0 for friendship, handholding, and excellent writing advice.
> 
> Follow @VerdiWithin on Twitter for updates and previews.


End file.
